El libro de las leyendas: Tomo Kaoru
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Recopilación de one-shots de temática yaoi con diversas y muy variadas parejas del fandom de Naruto. En cada capítulo se pondrá el resumen de la historia y la pareja correspondiente. Todos los one-shots estarán divididos entre este tomo y el de Fullbuster (ella lo subirá en su cuenta). No hay actualizaciones fijas, se subirán conforme los tengamos escritos.
1. One-shot 1: Carrera a tu corazón

**One-shot 1: Carrera a tu corazón. Pareja principal: Kankurô-Gaara**

Resumen:

Gaara siempre ha sido un chico conflictivo por la falta de afecto por parte de su padre, quien le culpa por la muerte de su madre. Perdido y lleno de rencor, encuentra en las carreras ilegales de coches su refugio y vía de escape para todo el odio que lleva guardado dentro pero hay alguien que amenaza con poner en peligro su santuario... su hermano Kankurô, quien siempre se preocupó por él pero Gaara nunca le dio la oportunidad para demostrárselo. Kankurô decide sumergirse en ese mundo de velocidad y peligro para proteger a su hermano y probarle que hay personas que sí le quieren. ¿Podrá ganar la carrera que lleva al corazón de Gaara?

* * *

 **Carrera a tu corazón**

La ciudad de Tokio era todo un espectáculo de noche, con sus miles de habitantes por las calles disfrutando del ambiente y todas aquellas pantallas enormes y carteles de neón que iluminaban cada rincón. _¡Toda una exhibición de colores!_ Pero también era el escenario perfecto para esconderse en los oscuros y solitarios callejones alejados del centro para liberar adrenalina detrás de un volante deleitándose con la velocidad y su sensación de libertad.

Para Sabaku no Gaara, un chico pelirrojo de diecisiete años, era su hora preferida del día. Era el único momento en que podía vaciar su mente para concentrarse en la extrema velocidad que alcanzaba con su coche completamente tuneado y dejar atrás todos sus problemas. Ni siquiera tenía permiso para conducir pero eso le daba igual, no le preocupaba que le pillasen. Desde que aprendió a conducir hacía ya unos tres años, pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo y desgastar los neumáticos de su coche, era todo lo que le importaba.

Como cada noche, se encontraba dentro de su Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale rojo, sentado sobre la tapicería de cuero de alta gama del asiento del piloto y con el volante entre sus manos mientras su pie no daba tregua al acelerador. Llevó su mano derecha a la palanca de cambios y con la otra dio un volantazo girando en una estrecha calle para salir a otra más amplia. Sus ojos se enfocaron durante un segundo en el espejo retrovisor y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al comprobar que ningún coche iba detrás del suyo.

Gaara no conducía simplemente a toda velocidad recorriendo las calles de la ciudad sólo con su amado deportivo... no, él participaba en trepidantes y peligrosas carreras callejeras, aunque decir que participaba en ellas era quedarse corto para describirlo. Él las ganaba todas, no había rival que pudiese vencerle en su terreno, él era el Rey del Asfalto y no había nadie que pudiera destronarle.

Condujo calle abajo y, al final de la misma, giró hacia la izquierda metiéndose en un barrio de clase muy baja, casi marginal. No aminoró ni un ápice su velocidad a pesar de comenzar a aparecer algunos transeúntes que paseaban por las aceras y se quejaban cuando pasaba por su lado, pero no le importó y siguió recorriendo varios callejones hasta que a lo lejos vio una pequeña zona con un par de restaurantes de comida rápida y unos enormes aparcamientos llenos de gente gritando exaltados.

Pese a estar casi en la línea de meta y a que el resto de competidores iban muy por detrás de él, Gaara hundió su pie en el acelerador hasta alcanzar los doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora. En pocos segundos, llegó a su destino y cruzó la línea de meta sin disminuir su velocidad, lo cual no sentó muy bien a la chica que ejercía de azafata con banderas en mano y que tuvo que echarse a un lado para evitar ser atropellada.

Solamente cuando se cercioró que había ganado la carrera, Gaara fue frenando lentamente y disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que su coche se detuvo por completo. Aún podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y cómo las manos le temblaban ligeramente por la mezcla de emociones, así que las dejó sobre el volante sujetándolo con fuerza hasta que dejaron de temblar. Echó un vistazo a través del retrovisor interior y vio que toda aquella multitud se acercaba corriendo hasta su coche para felicitarle por su nueva victoria.

Abrió la puerta de su deportivo y salió de su interior con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción dando un pequeño portazo tras él. Se apoyó en la carrocería del coche cruzándose de brazos y esperó a que parte de aquella multitud llegase ya que se había detenido bastante lejos de la zona donde estaban reunidos. Los primeros en aparecer fueron los miembros de su grupo.

\- Te has vuelto a lucir, Rey – le dijo entusiasmado un chico de pelo blanco y ojos violetas.

\- Lárgate, Suigetsu – le apartó de un empujón una chica pelirroja con gafas – Eres el mejor, Rey – gritó enganchándose del brazo de Gaara y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Karin, suéltale, le estás agobiando con tu pecho plano – se quejó Suigetsu.

\- ¿Cómo que pecho plano, cara de serrucho? - gritó enfadada soltando a Gaara y yendo hacia el chico de pelo blanco para pegarle.

Un joven de unos veinte años con el cabello de color naranja y una chica rubia de la misma edad se acercaron hasta el pelirrojo aprovechando que los otros dos se estaban peleando para felicitarle.

\- Bien hecho, Rey – felicitó Juugo.

\- Ha sido pan comido – le contestó Gaara.

\- Tienes muy merecido tu título, no hay nadie que pueda arrebatártelo – le dijo Ino pegándose a su cuerpo y recorriendo con su dedo índice el pecho del pelirrojo.

Gaara sonrió antes de besarla con pasión agarrando su nuca para atraerla más hacia él. Otro chico de tez blanca y pelo negro con una sonrisa falsa en su boca, detuvo la pelea de Karin y Suigetsu y les obligó a mirar lo que ocurría.

\- Os han quitado el turno – comentó Sai.

\- NO – chillaron a la vez y después se miraron con odio.

\- Es tu culpa, pecho plano. Me has distraído y he perdido mi oportunidad para darle el beso de la victoria – le reprochó Suigetsu.

\- ¿Mía? Has sido tú el que me ha distraído a mí a propósito para que no se lo pudiera dar yo.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una nueva pelea siendo observados por un sonriente Sai y un serio Juugo.

\- Parad ya – alzó la voz Gaara y los dos se detuvieron de inmediato – Siempre soy el ganador, ya tendréis más ocasiones para que os deje besarme.

Karin y Suigetsu asintieron sonriendo de forma coqueta, estaban felices de saber que el Rey les permitiría probar sus labios en otro momento.

\- He traído unas cervezas – comentó Sai enseñando un par de cubos llenos de hielo con latas dentro.

\- Eso, celebremos la nueva victoria del Rey del Asfalto – gritó Ino cogiendo una lata y abriéndola.

Mientras los chicos comenzaron con su particular fiesta, el resto de personas llegaron para felicitar al ganador de la carrera de esa noche. Gaara asentía con seriedad a cada palabra de adulación que le regalaban pero nadie se lo tomaba a mal, conocían su carácter serio y reservado aunque algunos afortunados conocían su lado salvaje y otros desdichados, su lado conflictivo y peligroso.

Tras unos minutos, comenzaron a llegar el resto de coches que habían participado en la carrera y algunos amigos y conocidos de los conductores fueron a hablar con ellos. De un Chevrolet Camaro negro con unos dibujos a los lados que representaban unas llamaradas de fuego y un alerón en la parte trasera pintado también con tonalidades que imitaban unas llamas, se bajó un tipo de pelo gris engominado hacia atrás y de unos veinticuatro años.

Hidan, que así se llamaba, dio un fuerte portazo cabreado y miró con odio a Gaara. Antes de que el adolescente apareciera por esas carreras, él solía ser el vencedor de casi todas, todo el mundo le hacía la pelota y las chicas se querían meter en su cama y probar la mercancía, pero desde que Gaara le venció en su primera carrera, le robó su puesto en el podio. Hidan le odiaba, no había podido superarle ni una sola vez en casi dos años y medio y le había arrebatado su fama como el mejor conductor.

Su atención fue desviada cuando una chica de pelo castaño y ojos negros se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó con fogosidad. Hidan rompió el beso con brusquedad al apartarla cogiéndola de los hombros sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

\- No estoy de humor, Matsuri – le dijo irritado Hidan – Ese niñato ha vuelto a quitarme la victoria.

\- Tú te merecías ganar, eres el mejor y seguro que ese creído hace trampas. No es normal que siempre gane – quiso animarle mientras se pegaba a él y acariciaba la parte de su torso desnudo que su camisa desabrochada dejaba ver – Es un idiota, casi me atropella cuando ha llegado a la meta, ha ido directo a por mí – se quejó a su novio.

\- Nadie intenta herir a mi chica – dijo furioso.

Matsuri sonrió con maldad al conseguir su objetivo y ver cómo Hidan daba grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban Gaara y su pandilla. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo tenía a Ino acorralada entre su cuerpo y su deportivo y estaba concentrado en explorar la boca de la chica con su lengua y agarrar una de sus nalgas a la vez que su otra mano realizaba un movimiento ascendente desde el muslo de la rubia hasta el interior de su falda. Hidan llegó hasta ellos seguido de Matsuri y un par de amigos, quiso acercarse hasta Gaara pero Sai se interpuso en su camino sonriéndole.

\- Aparta, bicho raro – dijo Hidan tirando al suelo al moreno.

Al oír el golpe de la caída de Sai, Gaara giró sus ojos en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido sin apartar sus labios de los de Ino y vio a Hidan acercarse a él mientras Suigetsu y Karin ayudaban a Sai a levantarse.

\- Hey, niñato, ¿cómo te has atrevido a golpear a mi chica con tu mierda de coche? - le dijo Hidan con tono amenazador.

Juugo se puso delante de Gaara y de Ino cuando vio que el tipo de pelo gris tenía intención de agarrar al Rey parando su movimiento.

\- Tu fama de tipo duro debe ser todo fachada si dejas que un gorila pelee tus peleas – se burló.

El pelirrojo se separó de Ino y posó su mano en el hombro de Juugo indicándole que se apartase, que él se encargaba de aquello.

\- No deberías provocarme si no quieres salir mal parado, viejo – le encaró Gaara.

Hidan inclinó un poco su cabeza hasta casi rozar su nariz con la del adolescente con intención de parecer amenazante y así asustarle pero Gaara permaneció con su rostro impasible y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Vas a negar que casi atropellas a mi chica? - le preguntó desafiante.

\- ¿Qué chica? Cuando he ganado, no había nadie en la meta.

\- No te burles de mí, niñato – le dijo enfadado agarrándole de la camiseta.

\- No me burlo, ¿acaso me ves reírme? - le contestó serio – Tu zorrita es un ser tan insignificante que ni la he visto.

Aquellas palabras cabrearon mucho a Hidan quien levantó su brazo dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo a Gaara pero éste lo esquivó provocando que el adulto fuera a parar de cara al suelo. La gente que había alrededor y vio lo que había pasado comenzó a reírse de él y a señalarle. _¡Un hombre adulto no podía con un simple crío de diecisiete años!_ Se sentía furioso y humillado, cada vez odiaba más a ese niñato.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar en ridículo a mi hombre? - le gritó Matsuri aproximándose a Gaara - ¿Crees que das miedo con ese tatuaje tan ridículo? Por favor, al menos deberías haber elegido otro kanji y no el de ''amor''.

Gaara la miró con odio y abrió la boca para contestar a esa chica cuando Ino se le adelantó.

\- Cierra la bocaza, zorra. Seguro que has montado todo este numerito porque estás resentida porque el Rey te rechazó y te quedaste con las ganas de que te la metiera – salió la rubia en defensa de su Rey.

\- No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi chica – intervino Hidan poniéndose en pie y golpeando a Ino en la cara.

La rubia cayó al suelo y la sangre comenzó a resbalar de la comisura de su labio. Sus amigos se agacharon corriendo a su lado para comprobar cómo estaba y ayudarla, en cambio, Gaara tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el labio partido de la chica. Algo en su interior se despertó y antes de que Hidan pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba tumbado el suelo con el pelirrojo sobre él lanzándole fuertes puñetazos sin parar. El adulto intentaba defenderse colocando sus brazos sobre su cara pero aquel adolescente era más rápido y más fuerte que él y no le daba tregua. Sentía cómo la piel de su cara se desgarraba con cada golpe y notó cómo su mandíbula crujió con el último puñetazo. Creyó que aquel demonio no iba a parar nunca pero, de repente, dejó de sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo.

Como pudo, abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a un hombre musculoso y corpulento de piel morena, pelo rubio y gafas de sol sostener a Gaara. Éste forcejeaba para volver a lanzarse contra Hidan pero Killer Bee le sostenía con fuerza para impedírselo.

\- Lleváoslo cuanto antes y curad sus heridas – les dijo Killer Bee a Matsuri y sus amigos – No quiero volver a veros esta noche por aquí cerca – les advirtió.

Los amigos de Hidan le ayudaron a levantarse y lo sacaron de allí alejándose lo más rápido que podían. Cuando el corpulento adulto los perdió de su campo visual, soltó por fin a Gaara.

\- ¿Por qué me has detenido? - le preguntó Gaara cabreado con un tono de voz tan bajo y ronco que daba más miedo que si le hubiese gritado.

\- No me apetece tener un cadáver por aquí que nos joda la diversión, así que empieza a controlar ese temperamento que tienes.

\- No obedezco tus órdenes.

\- Me lo debes, muchacho. ¿O es que has olvidado quién te enseñó a conducir como lo haces y te metió en este mundo? - le preguntó y el pelirrojo arrugó el ceño sin responder – Que no se te olvide gracias a quién te apodan el Rey del Asfalto.

Ambos se miraron con tensión durante varios minutos siendo observados por la multitud a su alrededor que contenían sus alientos temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar. Killer Bee resopló cansado aliviando el ambiente y se volteó mirando a Juugo que sujetaba a Ino.

\- Ven, te ayudaré a curarte ese corte – le dijo a la muchacha y con un gesto de su cabeza les indicó a ella y a Juugo que le siguiesen.

Cuando pasaron al lado de Gaara, Ino le dio las gracias pero el pelirrojo ni se inmutó, él no consideraba que se mereciese su agradecimiento ya que no lo había hecho por ella, sólo perdió el control al ver la sangre. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar algo con lo que limpiarse la sangre de sus nudillos dejando a Karin, Suigetsu y Sai allí plantados. Tras alejarse unos pocos metros, entre la multitud vio una cara familiar y sus ojos brillaron con odio al notar a aquel chico de pelo castaño que le miraba con desaprobación. Gaara continuó su camino ignorando a esa persona pero ésta le persiguió hasta que se detuvo frente a unos chicos y les quitó una botella de agua para lavarse las manos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kankurô? - preguntó dándole la espalda al chico que iba tras él.

\- Quería conocer qué atrae tanto a mi hermano menor de este mundo como para que ninguna noche esté en casa con su familia.

\- ¿Ahora sí soy parte de la familia? - le reprochó Gaara - ¿Qué haces realmente aquí? No es la primera noche que te he visto merodeando en las carreras que participo.

\- Quiero competir.

Al escuchar aquello, a Gaara se le escapó una pequeña risa sarcástica y, cuando terminó de quitar la sangre de Hidan de sus manos, se dio la vuelta y miró con seriedad a su hermano mayor.

\- Vete a tu casa con tu familia y deja que tu papá te meta en la cama y te arrope. Éste no es lugar para un estudiante modelo e hijo perfecto, éste es mi santuario y tú no tienes derecho a entrar en él.

\- No pienso irme, estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Es que no ves que esto no trae nada bueno a tu vida y que sólo la pones en peligro? - trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Es curioso que critiques lo que hago pero igualmente quieras hacer lo mismo.

\- Precisamente porque me preocupo por ti, ya que sé que no puedo convencerte para que desistas en tus locuras al menos estaré aquí y las compartiré contigo e intentaré protegerte.

\- No necesito una niñera y deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí - hizo una pausa cuando vio acercarse a Suigetsu y comenzó a caminar para ir a su encuentro – Siempre habéis deseado que estuviese muerto – le dijo cuando pasó al lado de su hermano.

Kankurô se quedó petrificado al oír esas palabras y el tono tan vacío que Gaara había usado para pronunciarlas. La voz no le salió cuando quiso replicarle y Gaara interpretó su silencio como una afirmación.

\- Rey, te estaba buscando. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Suigetsu cuando llegó hasta ellos - ¿He interrumpido algo? - añadió al darse cuenta de la tensión del ambiente.

\- No – dijo agarrando a Suigetsu del trasero y metiendo su lengua cuando abrió la boca por la sorpresa – vamos a tu casa a celebrar como es debido mi victoria.

Suigetsu no protestó sino que incitó al pelirrojo para que continuara besándole y manoseándole mientras se alejaban dejando a Kankurô allí solo e inmóvil.

Los rayos del sol le golpearon en la cara sin ninguna piedad cuando la mañana llegó y, aunque hubiese deseado quedarse durmiendo porque estaba cansado, no tuvo más remedio que despertarse. Abrió lentamente los ojos tapándolos con la palma de su mano para que la luz no le cegara mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luminosidad del día. Gaara sentía algo de peso extra sobre su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor para comprobar de qué se trataba y vio a Suigetsu durmiendo sobre su hombro pero también vio una cabellera larga y rubia apoyada sobre su pecho, entonces recordó que la noche anterior, tras irse con el chico de cabello blanco, se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos, incluyendo a Ino. Ella, al ver que su Rey iba tener una fiesta privada con el chico, se unió a ellos alegando que su herida era un corte sin importancia y que ya se lo había curado. Gaara no se negó ya que ello significaba más placer para él y al final los tres acabaron haciendo un trío en casa de Suigetsu.

Apartó lentamente a los dos cuerpos que tenía encima y se levantó de la enorme cama buscando su ropa por el suelo pero no la encontró. Recordó que nada más entrar por la puerta, esos dos le fueron quitando la ropa así que seguro que debía estar por el pasillo y el salón. Se dirigió allí desnudo y fue recogiendo cada una de las prendas que le pertenecían, quería darse una ducha pero no le apetecía despertar a las personas que seguían descansando en la habitación y que le insistieran para que se quedase. Él ya había obtenido lo que quería, ya había disfrutado del sexo y del placer así que ya no pintaba nada allí, no era el novio de ninguno de esos dos por lo que no tenía que ponerse meloso con ellos tras una buena sesión de sexo duro. Ellos conocían perfectamente las reglas, sólo le darían placer sin sentimientos de por medio, no tendría una relación seria y romántica con ninguno de ellos, no quería... ni podía. Él nunca había sabido lo que era el amor.

Se tocó con los dedos el tatuaje de su frente pensativo y su conciencia le susurró con malicia un ''mientes''. De repente, sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza y se la sujetó con ambas manos cerrando los ojos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. A los pocos minutos, el dolor desapareció, entonces abrió los ojos levantándose y se vistió despacio, aún no se sentía del todo bien. Una vez listo, cogió las llaves de su coche y se marchó del apartamento.

Media hora después, llegó a la casa donde vivía con Kankurô y su padre, su hermana mayor hacía un par de años que se había independizado y vivía con su novio. Metió las llaves en la cerradura sin mucho ánimo y las giró hasta que la puerta estuvo abierta. Entró al vestíbulo cerrando la puerta tras él y se descalzó. Después caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la escaleras para ir a su habitación pero, al pasar al lado del salón, vio a un hombre de cuarenta años bebiendo ron directamente de la botella. Rasa, el padre de Kankurô, le vio allí de pie frente a la puerta abierta e, inmediatamente, puso mala cara.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, maldito demonio? ¿Para esto te pago una educación, para que ni siquiera vayas a clase? - le gritó intentando levantarse pero estaba tan borracho que no podía mantener el equilibrio - Lárgate de una puñetera vez. No quiero ver tu asquerosa cara de monstruo... NO QUIERO VER TU CARA DE ASESINO.

El pelirrojo observó inexpresivo el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el adulto mientras le gritaba esas duras palabras.

\- No te preocupes, no tienes por qué ver mi cara mucho rato más – le contestó serio y siguió su camino hasta alcanzar las escaleras y subir al piso de arriba para encerrarse en su dormitorio.

Tras asegurarse de echar el cerrojo, se metió en el baño de su cuarto y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Mientras dejaba correr el agua para que saliera caliente, fue quitándose la ropa frente al espejo y su mirada se centró en su reflejo. Vio sus enormes ojeras, apenas dormía por culpa de las pesadillas que solía tener y parecía que la falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura, el intenso dolor de cabeza que esa mañana había tenido era prueba de ello. Apartó sus ojos de esa superficie reflectante, no le gustaba mirarse más tiempo del debido... no le gustaba lo que veía.

Terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la ducha cerrando la mampara para que no salpicara el agua al suelo. La calidez de ese líquido incoloro le ayudó a relajarse y su mente no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Rasa. Se carcajeó interiormente de forma sarcástica al pensar en el instituto y sus compañeros. No tenía amigos, nadie quería acercarse a él por su aspecto y por los rumores que corrían sobre él e incluso los profesores le evitaban porque le tenían miedo. A todos les encantaba chismorrear sobre su vida, decían que era un pandillero muy violento y peligroso, que había mandado al hospital a decenas de personas mayores que él e incluso que había asesinado a otras tantas. También hablaban de su vida sexual, de que se acostaba tanto con mujeres como con hombres, de que le iban los juegos extraños y duros, e incluso algunos decían que perdió su virginidad con una profesora a la que forzó aunque otros cambiaban la versión y comentaban que él la sedujo para que le subiera la nota de un examen.

La gran mayoría eran sólo eso, rumores. Admitía que era bisexual y que en ocasiones le gustaba practicar el sexo un poco más duro o que hacía años que había formado parte de una pandilla callejera peligrosa y que había pegado a miembros de otras bandas, pero desde que había conocido a Killer Bee y le había mostrado el mundo de las carreras, recondujo su ira y su rencor a través de los coches y no solía iniciar peleas, sólo se metía en ellas si tenía que defenderse o si perdía el control como la noche anterior. Todo lo demás era falso pero tampoco se molestó en desmentir ni un rumor, le daba igual lo que pensase la gente.

Tras acabar de ducharse, salió a su habitación con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y abrió su armario buscando ropa limpia. Estaba cogiendo una camiseta cuando sus dedos rozaron algo con una textura afelpada, se quedó paralizado con su mano temblando cuando reconoció el objeto. Lo agarró y lo sacó lentamente observando aquel oso de peluche que había escondido en el fondo de su armario para no verlo, entonces a su cabeza acudieron las últimas palabras que Rasa le había gritado... tenía razón, era un asesino... él mató a Karura.

 **Flashback**

 _El fin de semana había llegado y la mañana había aparecido soleada, era el día perfecto para ir al parque con la familia y eso es lo que pensó una mujer de pelo castaño claro y corto y ojos color índigo. Karura despertó aquella mañana a su hija Temari y a sus dos hijos, Kankurô y Gaara, con la grata sorpresa de que hoy irían al parque a pasar el día en familia. El pequeño Gaara estaba muy feliz pero también muy nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a un parque y no sabía cómo era o lo que se hacía allí ya que los trabajadores del orfanato nunca le llevaron a uno._

 _Salieron todos juntos de casa y caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta el parque cercano. Temari y Kankurô iban agarrados a su padre y Gaara sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su madre Karura mientras sujetaba un oso de peluche con la otra. Adoraba ese muñeco, se lo había regalado Karura el día que por fin se hizo oficial su adopción y fueron a recogerlo al orfanato hacía ya casi siete meses, fue el día más feliz de su vida porque por fin iba a tener una familia que le quisiese._

 _Después de unos minutos andando, llegaron al parque y vieron que no habían sido los únicos que habían tenido la idea de pasar la mañana allí. ¡Estaba lleno de familias! Karura y Rasa advirtieron a sus hijos que no se alejasen de ellos, que siempre estuvieran en un lugar donde pudieran verlos y que bajo ninguna circunstancia cruzaran la carretera que había al lado porque era peligroso. Tras las advertencias, Temari fue a subirse a los columpios y Kankurô y su padre comenzaron a jugar a pasarse el balón de fútbol que se habían llevado mientras Karura ayudaba a Gaara a subirse al tobogán._

 _Tras una hora de juegos y risas, el pequeño Gaara, que estaba jugando en la caja de arena, le dio mucha sed y le pidió a su madre un poco de agua, ella le dijo que esperase allí mismo sin moverse mientras iba a buscar la mochila que habían llevado con víveres y se fue hacia el banco donde la había dejado. El niño pelirrojo obedeció a su madre y siguió jugando tranquilamente hasta que una pelota le dio a su osito de peluche, que estaba fuera de la caja de arena, y lo tiró lejos de su posición. Gaara salió de la zona de juegos y comenzó a buscar su preciado juguete con desesperación, era el primer regalo que le había hecho su familia y no quería perderlo. Entonces, lo vio tirado en medio de la carretera y salió corriendo a por él sin pensar y cruzando la calle sin siquiera mirar. Se agachó contento de haber encontrado su peluche y lo cogió entre sus pequeñas manos._

 _\- GAARA – escuchó que gritaban su nombre con miedo antes de sentir que alguien le empujaba con brusquedad para después oír unos neumáticos frenar seguido de un fuerte sonido como de impacto._

 _Gaara rodó sobre el asfalto raspando su piel contra la gravilla e hiriéndole hasta que se detuvo. Se sentía mareado y desorientado pero trató de incorporarse cuando oyó varios gritos y chillidos aterradores que le pusieron los pelos de punta. Su corazón latía desbocado y tuvo miedo de mirar hacia la dirección de la que provenían, no se atrevía a alzar la mirada hacia la carretera por temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse... él había reconocido la voz de Karura cuando gritó su nombre._

 _Alzó la cabeza despacio mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el asfalto para incorporarse y lo que vio le dejó espantado y horrorizado. A unos metros, estaba el cuerpo de su madre cubierto de sangre con sus piernas dobladas en un ángulo imposible y la mirada fija en él._

 _\- UNA AMBULANCIA – gritó Rasa desesperado al llegar junto a su mujer – QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA._

 _\- Mamá, mamá – vio que gritaban sus hermanos mientras algunas personas les sujetaban y trataban de evitar que vieran aquella espantosa escena._

 _\- Karura, por favor, no me dejes – suplicaba Rasa entre lágrimas – no me abandones._

 _Las lágrimas también comenzaron a descender por el infantil rostro de Gaara ante la desgarradora escena de una familia destrozada por su culpa._

 _La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar pero era demasiado tarde, Karura había muerto al instante debido al duro impacto del coche que iba a más velocidad de la permitida._

 **Fin del Flashback**

El pelirrojo apretó entre sus manos aquel osito de peluche y una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara al recordar esa trágica mañana donde toda su vida dio un terrible giro de ciento ochenta grados y su dulce sueño de tener un familia se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla. Aún recordaba la mirada cargada de odio que le dirigió Rasa cuando le dijeron que no se podía hacer nada por su esposa, un espeluznante escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Desde ese día, Temari y Kankurô dejaron de tratarle con cariño y comenzaron a culparle por la muerte de su madre, había ocasiones en las que le daban de lado y no le dirigían la palabra mirándole con odio y, en otras, le insultaban y le gritaban que les había arrebatado a su madre y que jamás le perdonarían, pero la peor parte provino de Rasa. Él quiso hacerle pagar tanto física como psicológicamente todo el daño que le había causado al arrebatarle a su esposa, por eso no le devolvió al orfanato de donde le habían sacado, pese a que estuvo tentado a hacerlo. Le dijo que no le iba a dar la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra familia, que se iba a quedar en ésa y que iba a ser testigo de su dolor y el de sus hijos para que nunca olvidase lo que había hecho.

Además de herirle de esa manera, también le gritaba que era un asesino, un demonio y un monstruo que merecía sufrir y que debería haber muerto él en lugar de su amada esposa, pero no era lo único que hacía. Los días especialmente malos para Rasa, en los que todo le recordaba los momentos felices junto a Karura, pagaba su dolor pegando a Gaara cuando sus hijos se iban a dormir, aunque siempre en zonas donde no se viesen los moratones a simple vista para que no le denunciaran.

En aquella época, cuando tenía apenas seis años, lo único que podía hacer era acurrucarse en su cama llorando amargamente aferrado al osito que le regaló Karura tratando de pensar en su calidez y cariño, aunque llegó un día en que no soportó ver más a ese peluche porque le recordaba todo lo que tuvo durante un breve tiempo y que, por culpa de su insensatez, había perdido. Ese muñeco era un recordatorio de todo el sufrimiento que había traído a esa familia, era el motivo por el que murió la que fue la única madre que tuvo y por eso lo escondió en el fondo del armario para no volver a verlo nunca más... hasta ahora.

Mantuvo ese peluche entre sus manos indeciso sin saber qué hacer con él pero al final acabó dejándolo en el sitio donde lo había encontrado. Siguió vistiéndose rememorando partes de su dura y difícil infancia. Los golpes siguieron durante bastante tiempo pero cuando cumplió diez años empezó a escaparse de casa, no soportaba estar ni un minuto más allí encerrado soportando todas las vejaciones y las palizas, todo el odio y desprecio que recibía entre esas paredes.

Fue en aquella época cuando se topó de casualidad con algunos miembros de una banda que se fijaron en él y le reclutaron. No meditó lo que hacía con ellos ni si estaba bien o mal, sólo necesitaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en esa casa y sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él y en cierta medida, así era cómo se sentía con los miembros de esa pandilla. Cuando creció supo que sólo se habían aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad para sus propios intereses pero ya no le importaba, gracias a ellos había conseguido pararle los pies a Rasa cuando tuvo trece años. Gracias a toda la experiencia que había adquirido durante sus peleas con ellos, pudo plantarle cara a Rasa y defenderse de sus golpes consiguiendo que desde ese día no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

A los trece años conoció a Killer Bee cuando estaba intentando robar un coche y le pilló en pleno acto. Resultó que el coche era suyo. Gaara pensó que le iba a dar una paliza pero sólo le echó la bronca aunque después le obligó a subirse en su coche y le llevó a un antiguo circuito de carreras abandonado donde el adulto condujo con el adolescente como copiloto. Gaara quedó enganchado y maravillado con la sensación de libertad que experimentó por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Killer Bee quería mostrarle que había otras maneras de sacar esa rabia interior en lugar de delinquir y le prometió que le enseñaría a conducir si él quería pero le aconsejó que abandonase la banda.

Resultó que su profesor particular era toda una leyenda en esos círculos, aunque actualmente estaba retirado y sólo se dedicaba a organizar las competiciones, por lo que gracias a él, comenzó su andadura en el mundo de las carreras callejeras. Poco a poco, se fue abriendo paso y adquiriendo cierta fama ya que no perdía ni un torneo en los que participaba, aunque no podía correr en todas las carreras que deseaba debido a su vida como pandillero. Así que, a los quince años, ganó al líder de su banda en una pelea para obtener su salida y abandonó aquella vida para centrarse en los coches. Al poco tiempo, se ganó el título de Rey del Asfalto.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de la casa escuchando los gritos de Rasa tras él, iría a clase a pasar el rato aunque fuese bastante tarde ya. No le apetecía tener compañía tras recordar todos esos duros momentos de su corta vida y sabía que en su instituto nadie le molestaría.

El resto de la semana pasó sin grandes cambios, se mantenía alejado de su casa todo el tiempo posible, algunos días acudió a clase y por las noches disfrutaba de la adrenalina que le proporcionaban las carreras y el sexo desenfrenado. Lo único que le molestaba era seguir viendo a Kankurô merodeando todas y cada una de las noches durante las competiciones aunque nunca se acercaba a él. No sabía cómo se enteraba de dónde se celebraban porque solían cambiar las localizaciones para que la policía no les pillasen, pero de alguna forma él acababa averiguándolo.

El domingo por la noche, después de volver a demostrar por qué se había ganado su título de Rey, se hallaba celebrando la victoria con su grupo como era habitual cuando algo rompió su rutina. Kankurô se aproximó hasta ellos llamando la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor de Gaara.

\- Gaara, tenemos que hablar – dijo Kankurô.

Las personas con las que se relacionaba su hermano pequeño lo miraron extrañados porque nadie que no fuese del círculo más íntimo del Rey se tomaba aquellas confianzas con él.

\- Rey, ¿le conoces? - le preguntó Karin que estaba abrazada a él.

\- Sí me conoce, soy su hermano – le contestó.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? - preguntó Ino sorprendida aunque no era la única impactada por la noticia.

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo has contado? - saltó Suigetsu ofendido.

\- Lo primero, no tengo que daros explicaciones de mi vida fuera de aquí a ninguno de vosotros y, segundo, no es mi hermano, sólo compartimos apellido – respondió Gaara con una seriedad que indicaba que no estaba nada contento con aquella situación.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra más, temían enfadar a su Rey. Kankurô aprovechó para colocarse frente al pelirrojo con una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le interrogó Gaara.

\- Ya te dije que quería competir – al decir aquello escuchó que su hermano pequeño hacía un sonido que pretendía ser una risa sarcástica pero le ignoró y continuó hablando – y quiero hacerlo contra ti. Estoy seguro que puedo vencerte.

Todos los presentes excepto los dos hermanos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, les hizo gracia la seguridad que tenía aquel joven como para tener la osadía de asegurar que era capaz de vencer al Rey del Asfalto en una carrera.

\- Aunque seas su hermano, tienes muchas agallas para retarle y además presumir que saldrás victorioso, aunque... me gusta tu convicción - le dijo Sai – me caes bien.

Kankurô no estaba seguro de cómo tomarse esa declaración ya que era difícil distinguir si hablaba en serio o no por su sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así? - le preguntó Gaara – No me apetece perder mi tiempo en competir contra alguien que no tiene ni idea de cómo conducir en una carrera, no tendría ninguna emoción.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece hacer una apuesta?

\- Pero si ya sabemos el resultado de antemano – comentó Karin riéndose.

\- Si tú ganas, prometo no volver nunca más por aquí y dejarte en paz...

Esa propuesta captó la atención del pelirrojo quien escuchó interesado a Kankurô.

\- …pero si gano yo, harás cualquier cosa que te pida.

\- De acuerdo, da igual lo que tengas pensado pedirme que haga, no sucederá porque vas a perder.

\- Será mañana por la noche. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

\- No, pero yo elegiré el sitio – dijo Gaara – Será en el antiguo circuito de carreras.

\- Hey, espera, ¿por qué no podemos correr por la ciudad como siempre haces? - le preguntó molesto Kankurô.

\- No quiero que me culpen si te ocurre algo. Allí será más seguro – le contestó y Kankurô no le replicó al entender lo que quiso decir – Ya puedes irte y dejarme disfrutar – añadió al ver que no se iba mientras metía su mano dentro de la camiseta de Karin y apretaba uno de sus senos.

Kankurô torció su labio en señal de molestia y se alejó dejando a su hermano enrollándose con la chica de pelo rojo. Trató de no pensar en lo descontrolado que se hallaba Gaara, debía centrarse y prepararse para la carrera del día siguiente.

Casi veinticuatro horas después, más de un centenar de personas se aglomeraban alrededor de las abandonadas pistas del antiguo circuito de carreras dispuestas a ver aquel enfrentamiento tan peculiar. El rumor de que el propio hermano del Rey le había retado había corrido como la pólvora. Aquello era demasiado jugoso como para dejarlo pasar y fueron a ver ese duelo familiar. Gaara ya se encontraba en la línea de salida y esperaba apoyado en su Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale rojo a que llegara Kankurô.

\- Seguramente se lo ha pensado mejor y se ha quedado en casa – se burlaba Suigetsu.

\- Se habrá acobardado al ver la gran cantidad de espectadores. Habrá decidido que no quiere quedar en ridículo ante tanta gente – coincidió Sai.

\- Me parece que los dos os equivocáis – comentó Ino señalando hacia atrás.

Vieron aparecer un Ford Mustang gris metalizado que aparcó al lado del deportivo de Gaara. La puerta del piloto se abrió y de ella salió Kankurô, quien se acercó a su hermano y sus admiradores.

\- ¿Listo? - le preguntó.

\- ¿De verdad crees que con esa chatarra pasada de moda tienes alguna posibilidad de vencerme?

\- Te demostraré que esta preciosidad aún aguanta cualquier cosa que le echen. Mi Mustang y yo te patearemos el culo.

\- Luego no llores cuando tu preciosidad se quede para el arrastre – le contestó Gaara.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del conductor y se metió dentro de su coche arrancando el motor y preparándose para ganar esa carrera.

\- Suerte – le deseó Kankurô antes de girarse para prepararse también.

\- No necesito suerte – le soltó Gaara muy seguro y su hermano sonrió dándole la espalda y se metió dentro de su automóvil.

Gaara cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes para repetirse las palabras que se decía siempre que agarraba ese volante: ''Si debo morir esta noche, al menos lo haré como debí hacerlo hace once años si Karura no hubiese estado ahí para impedirlo''.

Cuando estuvieron listos, esperaron observando a la azafata de esa noche que mantenía sus brazos en alto con un par de banderas en sus manos y, en cuanto la chica los bajó, ambos pisaron el acelerador y salieron disparados. Rápidamente, como era habitual, Gaara se posicionó el primero sacando bastante distancia de ventaja y levantó ligeramente la comisura de su labio hacia arriba pensando que iba a ser pan comido.

Cambió de marcha y dio un giro en una curva bastante cerrada para, a continuación, acelerar aún más. Su intención era terminar esa carrera cuanto antes, quería hacerla en tiempo récord para obligar Kankurô a cumplir su promesa. No le gustaba verlo cada noche metiendo su nariz en asuntos que no le incumbían fingiendo que se preocupaba con él cuando nunca lo había hecho, cuando siempre le había odiado por la muerte de su madre. Lo único que quería Gaara era que le dejasen en paz de una vez, ya se culpaba él cada día y sus pesadillas le recordaban cada noche lo que había hecho, no hacía falta que Kankurô también lo hiciera con su presencia.

Algo en su retrovisor llamó su atención sacándole de sus pensamientos, movió sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba y observó atónito cómo el Ford Mustang le pisaba los talones. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le seguía tan de cerca pero no iba a permitir que se aproximara aún más. Llevó su mano a la palanca de cambio y la movió pisando a fondo el acelerador aumentando la distancia entre ellos de nuevo.

Kankurô observaba el deportivo de su hermano alejarse cada vez más y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, su determinación de ganar era mayor que la de su hermano. _¡Se estaba jugando algo muy importante!_ Aceleró aún más y se preparó para dar la siguiente curva y adelantar a Gaara. El pelirrojo vio que ese cabezota no se iba a rendir fácilmente al notar que intentaba adelantarle pero hizo un giro brusco para ponerse frente a él y cortarle el paso.

Repitieron la misma acción varias veces, cada vez que Kankurô trataba de sobrepasar a Gaara, éste se lo impedía pero en la última curva no pudo hacerlo. Si lo hubiese intentado, seguramente habría derrapado perdiendo el control de su coche así que por fin Kankurô pudo ir a la par de su hermano, cada vez estaba más cerca de derrocar al Rey. Gaara frunció el ceño cabreado, no podía creerse que la chatarra de Kankurô aguantase tanto y le estuviese apretando las tuercas.

 _''Debo reconocer que es mejor conductor de lo que creía. No sé dónde habrá aprendido a conducir así pero me lo está poniendo difícil''_ , pensaba frustrado.

Toda las personas en las gradas contenían sus alientos expectantes y asombrados, aquella carrera estaba resultando más emocionante de lo esperado. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado que alguien pudiera igualar la velocidad de su Rey pero estaba ocurriendo y lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos. La carrera estaba muy reñida, ninguno de los dos aflojaba el ritmo, ambos deseaban ganar pero por desgracia sólo podía haber un vencedor y en este caso fue... Kankurô. El estadio se quedó en completo silencio cuando vieron que el Mustang pasaba primero la línea de meta por apenas un par de centímetros de diferencia. Por primera vez, su Rey había perdido y su propio hermano había sido quien le había destronado.

Gaara detuvo su coche y permaneció en su interior incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba estupefacto, no podía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, debía tratarse de alguna alucinación pero la decepción y el dolor de la derrota se sentían demasiado reales. Kankurô le acababa de arrebatar la única cosa en su vida de la que tenía absoluto control, le había quitado su vía de escape, su santuario. Se sentía perdido y no sabía qué hacer.

Unos ligeros golpes en su ventanilla le hicieron volver a la realidad. Alzó su mirada y vio al causante de su rostro desencajado sonriendo feliz por haber ganado, rápidamente trató de recomponer su semblante serio y abrió la puerta. Kankurô se apartó y dejó que su hermano saliese de su Maserati. Enseguida su sonrisa se borró al notar lo perturbado que se hallaba Gaara, pese a que trataba de ocultarlo, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

Sus conocidos no tardaron en llegar hasta ellos aunque se quedaron en silencio observándoles. No sabían qué decir, era la primera vez que estaban en una situación como ésa y era muy incómodo. Desde que conocían a su Rey nunca había perdido ni una sola vez así que no estaban seguros de cómo podía reaccionar ante la derrota y, desde su punto de vista, la opción más factible era que perdiera el control dejando salir su lado violento.

\- Felicidades – Sai fue el primero en hablar rompiendo el tenso silencio – Aunque creo que sólo has tenido suerte.

\- Es bastante posible – le contestó Kankurô sonriendo tratando de aligerar el ambiente – Si la carrera hubiese sido por las calles de la ciudad, seguramente hubiese perdido.

\- Ha sido la suerte del principiante – comentó Karin.

\- Que hayas ganado esta vez a nuestro Rey no quiere decir que ahora tú tengas ese título. Nuestro Rey siempre será él – dijo Ino y sus amigos asintieron animados.

\- El título es suyo, no es algo que me interese – les respondió a todos – lo único que quiero es que cumplas tu parte del trato – se dirigió a su hermano.

\- ¿Ahora? - se entrometió Suigetsu – se supone que íbamos a celebrar una fiesta.

\- Está bien – intervino Gaara después de aprovechar esos minutos para recuperarse – Disfrutad vosotros... tampoco tengo nada que celebrar.

La última frase que había murmurado provocó que la incomodidad volviera a reinar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - le preguntó Gaara a Kankurô.

\- Aquí no, sígueme en tu coche – le respondió volviendo a meterse en su Mustang gris.

Gaara le imitó y le siguió hasta fuera de las pistas. Salieron del estadio y se alejaron de él en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Tras unos cuarenta minutos conduciendo, Kankurô lo guió hasta un barrio que parecía bastante acogedor y se detuvo frente a un complejo de apartamentos. Gaara aparcó su deportivo unos metros más adelante y se bajó de su coche para reunirse con el otro chico.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - le preguntó Gaara - ¿Quieres usar mis habilidades como ladrón para que le robe a alguno de tus amigos?

\- No es nada de eso. Sígueme.

El pelirrojo mantenía su rostro inexpresivo pero por dentro se preguntaba a qué venía tanto secretismo y misterio, no entendía qué hacían allí ni lo que Kankurô pretendía que hiciese. Se sorprendió al ver que su hermano sacaba un juego de llaves y abría el portal de uno de los edificios.

\- ¿Por qué tienes las llaves de este sitio? - le interrogó.

\- Vivo aquí.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, él pensaba que seguía viviendo en la misma casa que Rasa. Se metieron en el ascensor para ir a la cuarta planta.

\- Hace un mes que me mudé pero como apenas pasas tiempo en casa ni te percataste que me había ido – le explicó al adivinar sus pensamientos – El alquiler no es muy alto, así que con lo que he ido ahorrando en el trabajo de media jornada más la parte que recibí del seguro de vida de... - hizo una pausa – Puedo permitirme pagar este lugar.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, salieron al rellano y Kankurô se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento seguido de Gaara quien se mantuvo callado. Entraron en su humilde hogar descalzándose y fueron al pequeño salón, donde ambos se sentaron en el único sofá que había.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás qué hacemos aquí? Si vas a pedir que deje las carreras, no lo haré – le avisó.

\- Sí que me gustaría que dejases de poner en peligro tu vida cada noche pero...

\- Me largo – le cortó el pelirrojo levantándose.

\- Espera – le detuvo agarrando su muñeca – no me has dejado terminar... Es lo que me gustaría que hicieras pero no es lo que te iba a pedir.

El joven de pelo castaño se puso de pie y juntó su rostro con el de su hermano en un beso sorprendiendo a Gaara quien abrió los ojos de par en par. Esa noche estaba siendo de lo más extraña e inesperada.

El pelirrojo le empujó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con tanta fuerza que Kankurô cayó sobre el sillón de nuevo.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Se trata de alguna retorcida broma de mal gusto? - le preguntó Gaara visiblemente enfadado.

\- Te quiero – le confesó Kankurô – Siempre te he querido.

\- No me vengas con gilipolleces, nunca lo has hecho. Todos en tu puñetera familia me habéis odiado desde que maté a Karura. Siempre habéis deseado que hubiese muerto yo en su lugar así que ni se te ocurra decirme que me quieres porque es mentira.

\- Tú no la mataste, sólo fue un horrible accidente.

\- Pues no era lo que me gritabais cada vez que teníais ocasión – alzó la voz muy alterado.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, sé que fuimos crueles al decirte todas esas cosas pero éramos unos críos que acababan de perder a su madre. Estábamos destrozados y necesitábamos culpar a alguien para poder soportar el dolor de la pérdida pero cuando crecimos, entendimos que no fue tu culpa, que sólo fue un accidente. Temari y yo nos arrepentimos mucho de cómo te habíamos tratado por eso intentamos muchas veces disculparnos y enmendar nuestros errores pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Después empezaste a pasar menos tiempo en casa y, cuando estabas, te alejabas de nosotros y te encerrabas en tu cuarto.

\- No tengo por qué seguir aguantando esta mierda – dijo Gaara yendo hacia la salida y trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada – Déjame salir.

\- No, no hemos terminado de hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - gritó Gaara perdiendo los estribos.

\- Te quiero a ti – le chilló Kankurô atrapando a su hermano entre su cuerpo y la puerta y dando un golpe en ésta con la palma de su mano.

Kankurô llevó su mano izquierda a la cintura de Gaara acariciándola suavemente a la vez que atraía su cuerpo contra el suyo y se inclinaba para volver a saborear sus labios.

\- Ahora entiendo – soltó el pelirrojo rozando los labios del dueño de aquel apartamento con un tono sosegado – Se trata de alguna fantasía sexual, ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Has visto demasiadas pelis porno en la que el hermano mayor se folla a su hermanita y querías probarlo? Pero claro, no tienes ninguna hermanita así que lo más cercano es al pobre asesino que adoptaron tus padres, ¿no es así?

\- No es...

\- Si lo que quieres como recompensa es una noche de sexo conmigo, de acuerdo. No voy a faltar a mi parte del trato pero no me digas más chorradas como que me quieres.

Kankurô se sentía mal por las palabras que le decía Gaara, él realmente le amaba pero sabía desde el primer momento que comenzó a sentir aquello que jamás iba a ser correspondido, no después de todo lo que le habían hecho sufrir desde tan pequeño. Se tenía bien merecido la reacción de su hermano, era lógico que no le creyera.

\- De acuerdo – accedió pensando que aunque fuese de esa manera quería poder estar con la persona que amaba al menos una vez.

\- Bien, terminemos cuanto antes esta mierda.

Gaara se lanzó a besarle voraz agarrando el borde de la camiseta y quitándosela para dejarle con el torso desnudo. Kankurô no se quedó atrás y abrió la camisa negra que su hermano llevaba con tanta desesperación que los botones salieron volando. Acarició sus duros pectorales con su mano derecha a la vez que agarraba su cintura para guiarle hacia su dormitorio. Dentro, le condujo hasta la cama quedando Gaara tumbado mientras él se subía a ella colocando una rodilla sobre el colchón.

Sin dejar de besarle, se deshizo de su pantalón quedando en ropa interior y ayudó a Gaara a quitarse el suyo. Kankurô se separó y observó el cuerpo casi desnudo del adolescente bajo él y no pudo evitar que su miembro se endureciera más y mojara sus calzoncillos con el líquido preseminal. El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia adelante y le bajó la última prenda que le quedaba a Kankurô liberando su excitado miembro, sacó su lengua y lamió la punta.

Un ronco jadeo se escapó de la garganta del mayor y cerró los ojos para perderse en el placer que le provocaba la húmeda boca de su hermano sobre su falo. Sintió las manos de Gaara apretarle sus glúteos empujándole hacia delante para engullir su miembro casi por completo para después sacarlo de igual manera. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo ese pelirrojo movía su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás metiendo y sacando su longitud de su boca mientras jugaba con su lengua dentro de ella.

El chico de pelo castaño sentía celos al pensar con cuántas personas su hermano había tenido que practicar para tener esa maestría haciendo felaciones pero al mismo tiempo lo agradecía porque ahora estaba disfrutando como jamás lo había hecho. Agarró con fuerza su cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas marcando el ritmo que a él le gustaba. _¡Le volvía loco saber que estaba follándose su boca!_

De repente, sintió un dedo colarse entre sus nalgas y meterse en su ano. Detuvo todo movimiento, dejando a Gaara con su miembro aún en su boca y llevó su mano hacia su trasero para sacar aquel travieso dedo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó con la respiración agitada.

El adolescente rodó los ojos y Kankurô se apartó liberando la boca de Gaara al adivinar lo que quiso decir con ese gesto.

\- ¿No querías sexo? Pues te estaba preparando – le contestó.

\- No es así como tenía pensado hacerlo.

\- Entiendo, quieres ser tú quien la meta... como quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu retorcido deseo.

Gaara se tumbó sobre la cama, se quitó su ropa interior bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor y abrió sus piernas mostrando su trasero.

\- No hace falta que me prepares con tus dedos. Como habrás podido observar estas noches, practico bastante sexo y cuando lo hago con hombres me gusta probar en ambas posiciones. Tengo los músculos bien ejercitados en esta parte – le dijo separando sus nalgas y enseñando el orificio que había entre ellas.

\- Como quieras.

Kankurô se levantó, fue hasta su mesita y abrió el primer cajón. De su interior sacó un preservativo y un bote de lubricante, se puso el condón y destapó el bote vertiendo parte de su contenido sobre su duro miembro y embadurnándolo. Después, volvió a la cama y se colocó sobre Gaara, agarró su miembro y lo dirigió hacia su entrada metiéndola y fundiéndose en uno solo. Buscó los labios del chico mientras se hundía cada vez más en él y le besó con demasiada dulzura, tanta que estremeció al pelirrojo sin saber por qué.

Sus calmados y suaves besos y caricias le estaban provocando unas sensaciones y emociones que nunca había experimentado y que comenzaban a asustarle, por eso le devolvió el beso con más pasión a la vez que cogía una de las manos de Kankurô y la llevaba a su miembro instándole a que le masturbase. Sólo quería sexo rudo y no que lo tratasen con delicadeza.

Kankurô le obedeció y comenzó a masajearlo sin dejar de embestirle una y otra vez cambiando la velocidad y la presión que ejercía. Ambos sentían que estaban cerca de llegar al clímax por lo que sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más rápidos. El mayor separó sus labios de los de Gaara y los acercó a su oído, dejando que escuchase los jadeos y gemidos que le provocaba. El adolescente se excitó más al oír esos sonidos tan eróticos pero se le puso la piel de gallina cuando Kankurô le susurró ''te quiero''. En ese instante, Gaara tuvo un fuerte y placentero orgasmo salpicando con su semen el vientre del otro y manchando el suyo propio.

Kankurô acabó corriéndose cuando las paredes del interior del pelirrojo se estrecharon cerniéndose y atrapando su miembro de una manera deliciosamente placentera. Con la respiración agitada, movió su rostro y depositó un casto beso sobre los labios de Gaara. Después, subió hasta llegar a su frente y besó su tatuaje con mucha dulzura logrando que su hermano contuviera el aliento ante ese gesto. Se separó para poder mirar a aquellos impresionantes ojos color turquesa y volvió a repetirle esas dos palabras.

\- Te quiero.

Algo en el interior del adolescente se removió y su corazón latió de manera extraña al notar la sinceridad en sus palabras y la seriedad que reflejaban sus ojos. Se sintió tan asustado y abrumado que no pudo sostenerle la mirada durante más tiempo.

\- Pesas – le dijo girando su rostro – Estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

Algo decepcionado, Kankurô se levantó quitándose de encima y se fue al baño para tirar el preservativo usado. Al volver, regresó con una toalla y comenzó a limpiar el vientre de su hermano pero éste le detuvo cogiéndola él y terminando de limpiarse. Gaara se sentía incómodo con el silencio que se había creado y no entendía por qué, siempre lo había preferido después de sus sesiones de sexo y no soportaba cuando alguno de sus amantes iniciaba una conversación absurda pero ahora sentía la necesidad de romper ese silencio.

\- Nunca imaginé que supieses conducir como lo has hecho esta noche – soltó sin pensar sorprendiendo a Kankurô.

\- Tuve ayuda – le contestó – Hemos tenido el mismo maestro.

\- ¿Killer Bee te ha enseñado? - le preguntó extrañado – Siempre me dijo que no le gustaba contarle sus técnicas a otras personas, que conmigo hizo una excepción. ¿Por qué iba a acceder a enseñártelas a ti?

\- Porque ambos queríamos ayudarte. Él estaba preocupado por ti y creyó que si te vencía, te calmarías un poco o dejarías las carreras.

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer algo así cuando él mismo fue quien me metió en ellas?

\- Porque tenía miedo de que un día acabaras muerto. Me contó que cuando te conoció te vio tan perdido que quiso ayudarte de alguna forma y decidió enseñarte lo que sabía. Realmente creyó que mostrándote otra manera de canalizar todo el dolor y el odio de tu interior, dejarías la peligrosa vida que llevabas y acabarías por tranquilizarte pero no pensó que sólo acabaría empeorando las cosas.

\- No necesitaba ni necesito la ayuda de nadie.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Te da igual lo que te pase, no te importa tu vida, por eso siempre ganas... lo das todo en la carretera y no temes a ir lo más rápido posible porque... no tienes miedo a morir – le dijo serio - Creo que en cierto modo es lo que esperas o deseas porque piensas que vivir no tiene sentido o no te mereces vivir y por eso no valoras tu propia vida.

Gaara escuchaba en silencio cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba Kankurô con su rostro impasible aunque por dentro se sentía cabreado pero también vulnerable y descubierto y no le estaba gustando sentirse así.

\- Quiero pensar que mi victoria de esta noche no sólo se debe a las lecciones de Killer Bee o a la suerte, quiero pensar que mi determinación por mostrarte que sí mereces vivir y que tu vida es valiosa era más poderosa que tu deseo de morir.

Kankurô vio cómo Gaara apretaba sus puños con fuerza y dudó sobre si seguir hablando o no, pero al final pensó que no tenía nada que ver y decirle todo aquello siempre había sido su deseo.

\- Debes darte cuenta que no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de mi madre y dejar de culparte. Temari y yo dejamos de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo... Por favor, no desperdicies la vida por la que mi madre se sacrificó, por la que dio su vida para protegerla...

Gaara se levantó sin aguantar más y comenzó a recoger su ropa para vestirse. Kankurô se levantó y se acercó a él para agarrarle del brazo y detenerle pero el menor lo apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Ya me has follado como querías, ya he cumplido mi parte del trato así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas a aparecer por ninguna carrera más. No quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más – le dijo con tanta crudeza que Kankurô fue incapaz de moverse cuando vio que salía de su habitación con las llaves de su apartamento en las manos y escuchaba cómo abría la puerta de su casa para después cerrarla de un portazo.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la noche en que el Rey fue derrotado por primera vez, la noche en que Kankurô cumplió uno de sus deseos y la noche en que consiguió aumentar el abismo que había entre su hermano y él. A pesar de que Gaara le advirtió que no quería volver a verlo en una carrera, no pudo evitar aparecer por ellas. Necesitaba verle aunque fuese desde la lejanía, necesitaba comprobar que salía victorioso y sin ningún rasguño.

Su hermano no tenía ni idea de la angustia y los nervios que le causaba a Kankurô cada vez que se metía dentro de su Maserati y conducía sin ninguna prudencia poniendo en riesgo su vida. Kankurô estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para hacerle entrar en razón y detenerle, había creído que su derrota le calmaría pero no fue así. Gaara estaba aún más descontrolado, no sólo conducía de manera más temeraria y traspasando los límites, sino que en las fiestas que se celebraban después bebía mucho más y mantenía relaciones con más personas a la vez, incluso tenía sexo delante de toda aquella gente sin siquiera importarle.

Una noche, Kankurô no soportó ver cómo el chico al que amaba se perdía en una espiral de autodestrucción por lo que, sin importarle las posibles consecuencias, caminó hacia la zona donde se encontraba empujando a las personas que se atravesaban en su camino y le apartó con rudeza de los brazos de Ino y Sai, quienes estaban manoseándole a su antojo. Debido al alcohol que había ingerido y al placer de los favores que le estaban haciendo esos dos, Gaara no reaccionó a tiempo y fue arrastrado por Kankurô hasta un solitario y maloliente callejón.

\- Joder, ¿se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? - le soltó Gaara molesto – Te advertí que no quería volver a verte por aquí.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? No soporto ver cómo te destruyes ni cómo te pones en peligro cada noche. No sabes la angustia y la preocupación que me invade cada vez que te veo ponerte detrás del volante y pienso que puedes morir en cualquier momento.

\- Pues entonces deja de aparecer en cada una de las malditas carreras en las que participo y no me verás hacerlo – le contestó con voz grave.

\- Aunque no lo vea no voy a dejar de preocuparme porque lo sabré, sabré que estás recorriendo las calles de la ciudad con tu coche esperando que la muerte llegue a ti.

Kankurô se llevó las manos a su cabeza con exasperación y se movía de un lado a otro frustrado.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, joder. ¿Cómo no voy a volverme loco sabiendo que te puedo perder en cualquier momento? - gritó desesperado logrando que Gaara sintiera de nuevo aquel nerviosismo en su interior – Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me dejas demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros? ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad para llegar a tu corazón y lograr que me ames?

\- ¿Amarte? - siseó con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo pretendes que ame a alguien cuando nunca he conocido lo que es el amor? - le gritó perdiendo la compostura.

\- Sí lo has conocido. ¿O es que has olvidado los siete meses que pasamos todos juntos como una familia y lo felices que éramos? ¿O para ti no fue una muestra de amor el que mi madre te sacara de esa carretera y se pusiera delante de un coche para salvarte? Te aseguro que eso era amor – le chilló pero al ver que Gaara rehuía su mirada inquieto, se tranquilizó – Sé que ha habido más dolor que amor en tu vida pero sí lo has conocido y lo sabes... no sé si por eso te hiciste ese tatuaje, porque querías exteriorizar el amor que buscabas o el que tuviste y perdiste pero sé que en el fondo anhelas que alguien te ame y yo lo hago.

Gaara había estado mirando con los ojos desorbitados y visiblemente alterado a Kankurô mientras éste se desahogaba. Agachó su cabeza y y se llevó sus manos a ella a la vez que cerraba los ojos, estaba muy trastornado. Cada una de esas palabras se le habían clavado como dagas, el que técnicamente era su hermano había acertado de lleno, había visto a través de él y se sentía desnudo emocionalmente.

\- Vente a vivir conmigo – le soltó de repente Kankurô.

\- ¿Qué? - es lo único que pudo contestar. Aquello le había pillado totalmente desprevenido y aún no había conseguido procesar la información - ¿Estás loco?

\- Si vives conmigo podré demostrarte cada día que eres importante para mí y que te quiero, además podrás alejarte de mi padre. No tendrás que aguantarle nunca más.

\- ¿Y crees que él me dejaría marcharme como si nada? - le preguntó Gaara incrédulo.

\- No creo que eso te fuese a detener si realmente quisieras vivir conmigo y tampoco pasas mucho tiempo en casa, él ni lo notaría. Además, dentro de unas semanas cumplirás dieciocho años y serás legalmente un adulto por lo que no podrá impedírtelo.

Kankurô se acercó hasta él y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

\- Por favor, vive conmigo - le susurró y Gaara no supo qué contestar. Quería gritarle que no pero una pequeña parte de su ser se lo impidió.

\- Oh, pero qué imagen más conmovedora – escucharon una voz provenir de un rincón del oscuro callejón y ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí para encontrarse con Hidan acompañado por dos de sus amigos.

\- Hidan, lárgate, esto no te concierne y no estoy de humor para aguantarte – le avisó Gaara.

\- Después de verte hacerle ojitos a ése ya no me das miedo.

\- Parece que no tuviste suficiente con la paliza de la otra vez y has venido a por más – le dijo con tono amenazante dando unos pasos hacia él.

\- Precisamente a eso venía... tenemos cuentas que saldar – dijo Hidan haciendo una señal a sus amigos.

Gaara se puso en posición defensiva al ver que esos dos gorilas se aproximaban hacia él con intención de pegarle. Kankurô se puso a su lado para ayudarle pero su hermano le dio un empujón para apartarlo.

\- No te metas en esto – le dijo serio antes de esquivar el primer puñetazo de uno de los amigos de Hidan.

Se agachó justo antes de que su puño alcanzase su cara y en un rápido movimiento le lanzó un par de golpes en los riñones consiguiendo que aquel corpulento tipo se doblase de dolor aprovechando para darle un rodillazo en toda la cara que lo tiró al suelo. El primer gorila se retorcía de dolor tapándose la cara y Gaara pudo ver que la sangre se escurría por sus manos. Seguramente le acababa de romper la nariz pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando el otro grandullón cogió una tabla de madera rota que había por el suelo y quiso golpearle en la cabeza con ella.

De nuevo, esquivó el ataque y se colocó a su lado golpeando con su pie el lateral de la rodilla. El tipo soltó un alarido de dolor perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo apoyado con la rodilla sana. Gaara no perdió el tiempo y, con la palma de su mano, le dio un fuerte golpe en su garganta dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración.

Había estado tan centrado en aquellos dos que no se percató del momento en que Hidan se había acercado sigilosamente por su espalda con una navaja en su mano y, cogiendo impulso, movió su brazo para hincárselo. Gaara se giró en el momento justo para ver cómo Hidan apuñalaba a Kankurô que se había puesto en medio de su ataque para proteger a la única persona que había amado y que amaría.

Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos de terror, estaba tan conmocionado que todo le parecía que iba a cámara lenta incluso el momento en que Kankurô se desplomó y comenzó a caer pero antes de que siquiera tocase el sucio suelo, el pelirrojo lo cogió entre sus brazos impidiéndolo.

\- No, no, no... otra vez no – balbuceaba Gaara asustado.

Kankurô alzó su rostro e intentó sonreírle para que no se preocupase cuando sintió unas gotas caer sobre él. Miró a su hermano y vio que se trataban de sus lágrimas. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Gaara lloraba, que bajaba la guardia y se quitaba esa máscara de indiferencia y frialdad dejando salir todos las emociones que se había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo.

\- Te dije que no te metieras – le regañó llorando - ¿Por qué has hecho algo así, idiota?

\- Amor... te amo y... daría mi vida por ti... al igual que hizo... mi madre – le contestó con la respiración entrecortada rozando con sus dedos la mejilla de Gaara.

Gaara observó aterrorizado que la herida de su abdomen sangraba demasiado a pesar de que tenía sus manos sobre ella para intentar taponarla. De repente, el brazo de Kankurô cayó sin fuerzas a un lado de su cuerpo y sus párpados se cerraron.

\- No... NO... AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE – gritó Gaara desesperado en aquel solitario callejón.

De nuevo, volvían a sacrificarse por él... de nuevo, perdía a una persona que le quería.

Unos incesantes pitidos no le dejaban descansar, no sabía qué eran ni de dónde procedían pero no le importaba, sólo quería hacer callar ese irritante sonido que le estaba taladrando la cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente para buscar el origen de ese ruido pero una luz blanca le cegó durante unos segundos hasta que, poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando a ella. La cabeza le estaba matando así que levantó su brazo para llevarlo a su sien e intentar mitigar el dolor pero se quedó a medio camino cuando vio un tubo que salía de él. Tenía una vía en su brazo... ¿Por qué la tenía? ¿Estaba en un hospital?

Un sonido parecido a un quejido llamó su atención y miró a su alrededor para saber quién lo había hecho. Vio una cabellera rojiza apoyada sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba y sonrió al reconocer ese rostro que tanto adoraba dormir plácidamente a su lado usando sus brazos como almohada. No pudo evitar extender su brazo y acariciar esas suaves hebras rojas enredándolas entre sus dedos. Ensanchó su sonrisa cuando a Gaara se le escapó un suspiro y movió su cabeza buscando mayor contacto con su mano.

El pelirrojo sentía cómo alguien le regalaba suaves y placenteras caricias sobre su cabeza. Le gustaban mucho, le transmitían tanto cariño y tanta paz que no quería que se acabasen. Entonces, recordó dónde se encontraba y abrió los ojos de golpe e incorporándose veloz. Lo primero que vio fue el sonriente rostro de Kankuró que le miraba con dulzura y sintió como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima. Se sentía tan aliviado de ver que estaba vivo que las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos amenazando con salir con fuerza, por lo que giró su cara para que no le viera llorar. Kankurô se conmovió con esa parte tan tierna de su hermano y atrapó su mano dándole un pequeño apretón indicándole que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? - le preguntó cuando Gaara se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas con disimulo mientras carraspeaba para aclararse la garganta.

\- Tres días. Has estado inconsciente tres días enteros... yo pensé que... - se le entrecortó la voz – Eres un idiota, me diste un susto de muerte – le echó en cara.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es estar mirando tu cara y después todo se oscureció.

\- Perdiste el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre pero por suerte Killer Bee andaba cerca del callejón y escuchó cómo pedía ayuda. En cuanto vio la situación, te cogió, te metió en su coche y te trajo hasta aquí. Dijo que la ambulancia iba a tardar mucho más que si él conducía. Te llevaron a cirugía nada más pasar por la puerta y estuvimos horas esperando a que terminasen... creí que habías muerto al ver que tardaban tanto en salir a decirnos algo pero al final no fue así...

\- Supongo que ahora tendré una bonita cicatriz para presumir – bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente - ¿Qué pasó con Hidan y sus amigos?

\- Hidan huyó al darse cuenta de los problemas en los que estaba metido pero Killer Bee le localizó al día siguiente y... digamos que le enseñó unas técnicas nuevas que nada tienen que ver con los coches. Dudo mucho que Hidan vuelva a aparecer por sus carreras ni que se atreva a volver a molestarnos.

Kankurô prefirió no imaginarse lo que Killer Bee le había hecho, seguramente no sería agradable.

\- ¿Y a la policía qué le habéis dicho? - le preguntó – Al menos que nuestras versiones coincidan cuando vengan a tomarme declaración.

Se imaginaba que no le habrían dicho lo que realmente había pasado por todo el tema de las carreras ilegales y la lección que Killer Bee le había dado a Hidan. Habrían acabado metidos en graves problemas si lo hubiesen hecho.

\- Que un tipo encapuchado trató de atracarnos y te pusiste en medio para protegerme – le contestó y vio cómo Kankurô asentía con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kankurô resopló antes de responder.

\- No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo para que me creas – le dijo desanimado – Te amo y daría mi vida por ti todas las veces que hicieran falta. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y si es a mi lado, mejor, así que... ¿me darás la oportunidad de hacerte feliz?

\- Yo no... - comenzó a decir indeciso y Kankurô sonrió desanimado. Parecía que no había forma de llegar al corazón de ese chico - ...no sé cómo amar, he olvidado cómo se hace. Tampoco sé si algún día podré hacerlo pero... estoy dispuesto a dejar que me enseñes – murmuró avergonzado.

Con cada palabra, las esperanzas de Kankurô iban aumentando y su sonrisa se iba ampliando.

\- ¿Eso significa que te vienes a vivir conmigo? - le preguntó ilusionado.

\- Supongo que sí.

Kankurô tiró de la mano de Gaara que aún sujetaba para acercarlo a él y unió sus labios en un tierno beso que el pelirrojo correspondió.

\- Será mejor que no se trate de un sueño y si es así, no quiero despertar – dijo el paciente de pelo castaño al separarse por la falta de aire.

\- Cállate y duerme – le soltó Gaara avergonzado y Kankurô sonrió antes de darle otro corto beso y cerrar los ojos para descansar, aún le dolía bastante la cabeza.

Gaara se apartó y se sentó en la silla observando cómo ese terco y cabezota ser dormía con una sonrisa en su boca. De repente, sintió algo posarse sobre su hombro y se giró para ver de qué se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver a su lado a su madre Karura sonriéndole con dulzura, ella se acercó a su rostro depositando un tierno beso sobre su tatuaje y después susurrarle ''Te quiero, mi niño. Sé feliz por fin'' antes de desaparecer. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color turquesa con intensidad al saber que su madre le quería a pesar de todo y siempre había estado con él cuidándole pero nunca se dio cuenta.

\- Lo seré – le prometió entre sollozos.

Tras tanto sufrimiento, tras tanto dolor por fin había hallado lo que tanto había deseado y lo había encontrado más cerca de lo que pensó. No sabía lo que le depararía el futuro pero intentaría cumplir esa promesa con todas sus fuerzas.

 **FIN**


	2. One-shot 2: Orgasmo educativo

**One-shot 2: Orgasmo educativo**

 **Pareja principal: Naruto- Gaara**

 **Resumen:** Desde que llegó el profesor nuevo, Gaara no tiene ojos para nadie más. Naruto es dueño de toda su atención y parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. Pese a ir en contra de las normas de la escuela y de la ley, la atracción entre ambos es tan poderosa, que no pueden evitar darle rienda suelta en medio de la clase con el resto de sus compañeros presentes.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.

* * *

 **Orgasmo educativo**

Cada mañana se preguntaba lo mismo: ¿qué tenía ese hombre que lo volvía loco y no podía apartar su mirada de él? ¿Sería su dorado cabello, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo o su rostro angelical? ¿O podría ser su brillante y cálida sonrisa, su varonil voz o su alegre personalidad? Gaara no estaba seguro, quizás eran todas esas atrayentes cualidades juntas pero de lo que sí estaba seguro el adolescente pelirrojo era que Naruto era todo lo que su cuerpo y corazón ansiaban.

Desde que hacía unos meses Uzumaki Naruto había entrado por la puerta del aula a primera hora de la mañana para sustituir a su antiguo y ahora jubilado profesor de Inglés, los ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre él sin poder despegarlos de su irresistible cuerpo y de su atractivo rostro en toda la hora que duró la lección. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo joven que era, tendría unos veintitrés años, por lo que dedujo que seguramente acababa de licenciarse en la universidad y ése era su primer trabajo como profesor. Pero no solamente se notaba por su juventud sino también por su entusiasmo y la energía con la que se presentó, además de por la forma dinámica con la que impartió la clase. Su falta de experiencia era compensada por sus ganas de enseñar a futuras jóvenes promesas todo el conocimiento que tenía guardado.

Sabaku no Gaara se levantó entusiasmado de la cama esa mañana, ni siquiera había dejado que el despertador sonase, se había desvelado antes de su usual hora solamente por la agitación que sentía en su interior al saber que hoy tendría clase de inglés con el único profesor que le alteraba de aquella manera. Hasta su miembro estaba emocionado al pensar que hoy le vería, estaba firme como un soldado, apuntando al exterior y listo para disparar toda su munición blanca y espesa.

Se fue hacia el baño que había en su dormitorio, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y esperó a que saliera mientras se quitaba el pijama junto a su ropa interior quedándose desnudo y con la piel erizada por el contacto del frío aire con la ardiente piel de su miembro. Entró sin perder tiempo al interior de la ducha y cerró la mampara tras él dejando que el vaho comenzase a acumularse en el interior empañando el cristal.

Se puso debajo del chorro de agua caliente que rápidamente empapó su rojo cabello y comenzó a resbalar por el cuello para viajar por su tonificado torso hasta alcanzar el vientre para después seguir hacia abajo por su erecto y ya húmedo pene. Su espalda no se libró tampoco de mojarse al igual que su apretado trasero cuando las gotas recorrieron su piel dispuestas a cubrir cada centímetro de ese apetitoso cuerpo, llegando hasta sus fuertes piernas para terminar escurriéndose por los pies y encharcar el plato de ducha.

Mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo dejándole una agradable sensación, llevó la mano derecha a su dura extremidad masajeándola pensando que su profesor le acompañaba y se hallaba tras él pegando sus pectorales a su espalda mientras su bien dotada entrepierna se restregaba entre sus nalgas. Se imaginó que la mano de Naruto se unió a la suya en sus sensuales y tortuosas caricias a la vez que le regalaba besos por el cuello sintiendo su profunda respiración sobre su piel erizándola. El imaginario Naruto le lamía y mordía la nuca mientras su mano izquierda recorría su muslo en un movimiento ascendente rozándole los testículos con la yema de sus dedos provocándole cosquillas. Esa traviesa mano siguió viajando cada vez más al norte pasando por el plano vientre hasta llegar a su ansiado destino... los erectos y rosados pezones del pelirrojo.

La fantasía rubia iba de un pezón a otro atendiéndolos por igual, pellizcándolos y estirándolos entre sus dedos, acariciándolos en movimientos circulares y dándoles ligeros golpes que volvían loco al adolescente. Gaara estaba al límite, las expertas manos de aquella ilusión sobre su cuerpo y el vaivén que realizaba con sus caderas para frotar su miembro en su trasero le estaban causando demasiado placer, tanto que no aguantó más y llegó al culmen manchando las baldosas con su semen.

El pelirrojo tenía la respiración agitada y le temblaban tanto las piernas que se tuvo que sentar en el plato de ducha para tratar de recuperar las fuerzas. Había sido un orgasmo muy intenso, más que las ocasiones anteriores en las que había realizado su masturbación matutina soñando con su profesor. Aquellas fantasías eran cada vez más reales, las sentía cada vez más... su deseo por Naruto iba en aumento y no creía que fuese a parar pronto. Se excitaba más continuo y le duraba cada vez más, tenía que ponerle remedio a esa situación, necesitaba realizar esas fantasías con el verdadero Naruto o acabaría explotando.

Tras recuperarse, se levantó para asearse y limpiar las pruebas del deseo que le provocaba su profesor. Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha colocándose un albornoz a la vez que cogía una toalla para quitarse la mayor cantidad de agua del pelo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio para vestirse. Fue hasta el armario, lo abrió sacando su uniforme y lo dejó sobre la cama mientras se secaba el cuerpo para poder ponérselo. Tras acabar de vestirse, volvió al baño, sacó un secador de un cajón enchufándolo a la corriente y lo encendió para terminar de secarse el pelo. Después de unos minutos, toda la humedad había desaparecido de su cabello así que apagó el secador, lo desenchufó y lo guardó en su sitio. A continuación, salió de allí, bajó las escaleras hasta el piso inferior y se reunió con su familia para desayunar.

\- Últimamente tardas más que Temari en arreglarte por las mañanas y eso que ella se maquilla... aunque no le sirva de mucho – se burló su hermano mayor Kankurô en cuanto Gaara entró en la cocina.

\- Oye – exclamó molesta Temari – ¿Prefieres desayunar con dientes o sin ellos? – le amenazó la primogénita de la familia alzando un puño en dirección al adolescente de pelo castaño sentado frente a ella.

\- Me gusta masticar mis tostadas por lo que me temo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta – le contestó Kankurô asustado por el temperamento de su hermana.

\- Pues si quieres conservar tu dentadura intacta, no vuelvas a meterte conmigo - le advirtió la joven mostrando aún su puño.

Mientras sus hermanos mayores discutían, Gaara se había sentado en la mesa tomando su desayuno tranquilamente.

\- En serio, ¿por qué tardas tanto en prepararte para ir al instituto? Antes solías ser el primero en la cocina cuando bajábamos a desayunar y ahora eres el último – se enfocó en su hermano tratando de cambiar de tema para que su hermana dejara de mirarle de aquella forma que daba miedo.

\- Nunca llego tarde a clase así que, ¿qué más dará que sea el último en desayunar? – le respondió con su semblante neutro sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Gaara era un chico bastante serio, muy formal, responsable, uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase y nunca se reflejaba en su cara lo que sentía... excepto con Naruto. Cuando estaba cerca de su profesor no podía evitar mirarle con un brillo especial en los ojos y se le escapaba alguna diminuta sonrisa bobalicona cuando se acercaba para entregarle algún trabajo o examen y recibía una felicitación por la buena nota que había obtenido.

\- Nada, supongo... pero me resulta extraño. Solamente tenía curiosidad por saber la razón – siguió indagando su hermano mayor.

\- Me ducho cada mañana antes de bajar – le respondió el pelirrojo dando un sorbo a su zumo.

\- Eso también lo hacías antes.

\- Déjalo ya, Kankurô, ¿qué te importa a ti que Gaara baje el primero o el último? No es importante – salió Temari en defensa de su hermano pequeño.

\- Es que... – empezó a decir escudriñando de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo – es raro y se comporta de forma extraña desde hace meses.

\- Me quedo más rato en la ducha – comentó Gaara.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Kankurô.

En cuanto le hizo aquella pregunta, su mente se llenó de imágenes de sí mismo tocándose pensando que Naruto estaba tras él ayudándole a masturbarse y se sintió algo cohibido aunque trató de ocultarlo. Por suerte, su hermana habló en ese instante centrando la atención de su hermano mayor en ella.

\- Para ya. ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio? - intervino molesta Temari – dios, Kankurô, qué fijación con saber por qué baja el último. Ni que fuera un tema de vital importancia.

\- Sólo estamos manteniendo una conversación, no hace falta que te pongas así.

\- Es que pareces un crío preguntando una y otra vez lo mismo. Ya tienes diecinueve años, compórtate acorde a tu edad.

\- No me comporto como un crío – se quejó fulminando con la mirada a su hermana y ésta se la devolvió con más intensidad.

\- Me quedo más rato debajo del chorro de agua caliente, hace frío fuera y ahí dentro se está mejor – interrumpió Gaara la discusión antes de que llegara a mayores.

\- ¿Contento ahora, idiota? Pues ya puedes dejar el tema – le dijo Temari a Kankurô – Y, tú, no hacía falta que le contestases a este idiota, no es asunto suyo los motivos por los que tardas en bajar – se dirigió a Gaara.

\- Estás de muy mal humor, ¿es que acaso estás en esos días? – le preguntó Kankurô con burla pero, al segundo de salir aquellas palabras de su boca, se arrepintió.

La mirada de la chica rubia era muy peligrosa, le brillaban los ojos con un instinto asesino y el aura a su alrededor era oscura. Estaba claro que a Temari no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia ese comentario y que por ello, la vida de Kankurô corría un serio peligro.

\- Corre – le avisó con voz tenebrosa.

El chico de pelo castaño sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y, sin perder tiempo, escapó de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo temiendo lo que pudiera hacerle la chica pero Temari no se movió de su sitio. La rubia sintió la mirada de su hermano pequeño sobre ella y se giró para contestar su duda silenciosa.

\- No soy tan cría como él, no voy a salir corriendo tras ese idiota – le explicó – Es mejor dejarlo sufrir pensando que le persigo e imaginándose las posibles torturas que podría hacerle.

El pelirrojo no hizo ningún comentario y siguió comiendo tranquilamente sin las incesantes preguntas de Kankurô. Al terminar su desayuno, fregó la taza y el plato que había ensuciado y se fue hacia su habitación pasando al lado de la de Kankurô.

\- No puedes hacerme nada, he echado el cerrojo y no puedes pasar – se burlaba su hermano confundiéndole con Temari.

Gaara siguió su camino ignorándole. Una vez dentro de su dormitorio, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y, al terminar, cogió su mochila. Después, se marchó hasta la entrada de la casa donde se calzó sus zapatos y salió a la calle.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia su instituto sin importarle mucho haber dejado a sus hermanos peleando. Temari no habría salido corriendo tras Kankurô pero estaba convencido de que le haría pagar su comentario nada más saliese de su habitación pensando que estaba a salvo. En general se llevaban bien aunque a veces Kankurô tentaba demasiado su suerte poniendo a prueba la paciencia de su hermana mayor, quien tenía un carácter muy fuerte y si la molestaban demasiado... bueno, las consecuencias no eran nada agradables.

Gaara vivía con sus hermanos mayores, Temari quien tenía veinte años, y Kankurô quien era dos años mayor que él, ambos iban a la universidad mientras él cursaba su último año de instituto. En cuanto a sus padres, su madre había muerto hacía un par de años y, desde su muerte, su padre se había encerrado en el trabajo. Por eso, casi siempre estaba en el extranjero dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sus negocios aunque cada mes les ingresaba una buena cantidad de dinero para que pudieran mantenerse y comprarse algún capricho si querían. A pesar de que no le gustara que su padre se marchara dejándolos solos en un momento tan difícil para todos, tampoco le odiaba por ello. Entendía que necesitaba tiempo para procesar la muerte de la persona que amaba, además estaba convencido de que su padre se daría cuenta de su error y volvería pronto a casa con ellos.

Llegó a al instituto y, tras cambiarse el calzado de calle por los zapatos reglamentarios que tenía en su taquilla, se dirigió a su clase sentándose en su sitio que estaba en primera fila. A principio de curso cuando le asignaron ese asiento, no estuvo muy complacido con su suerte pese a ser un buen estudiante pero, en cuanto llegó Naruto como el nuevo profesor, su opinión cambió. Ahora pensaba que tenía mucha suerte de tenerle tan cerca cada vez que explicaba las lecciones porque podía deleitarse mejor con su cuerpo, en especial su trasero, cuando se daba la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra. Quizás no había sido una coincidencia que le adjudicasen ese sitio, quizás era el destino que quería juntarles o al menos es lo que le gustaba pensar.

Las primeras horas, Gaara estuvo pendiente de las lecciones de los otros profesores pese a que por dentro estaba muy ansioso por que llegase ya la tercera hora y poder ver a la persona que le gustaba. Sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a cada segundo que pasaba y se acercaba el momento de ver a su adorado ángel rubio. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase de matemáticas y el profesor se despidió para salir dejando a los alumnos solos hasta que el siguiente llegase, en ese caso, Naruto.

Gaara trató de guardar con rapidez el libro de matemáticas y sus apuntes pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada. Cuando estaba cogiendo todo el material, se le resbaló de entre las manos cayéndose al suelo. Su libro había caído abierto bocabajo arrugando y doblando las hojas con el impacto, y sus apuntes se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de él. Se levantó de su silla y se puso en cuclillas para empezar a recoger todo ese desastre, pero cuando estiró su brazo para alcanzar un par de folios, una mano de un tono tostado se le adelantó y los recogió.

El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil al reconocer esa mano tan varonil y sintió cómo su corazón latió desbocado. Levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el atractivo rostro de su profesor de inglés sonriéndole con amabilidad. Naruto le extendió los papeles y Gaara acercó su mano ligeramente temblorosa por los nervios para cogerlos. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron los del adulto, sintió una extraña corriente recorrer su cuerpo. No apartó la mano en ningún momento, le gustaba sentir el suave tacto de la piel de su profesor aunque le hubiese gustado poder tocar algo más que sus dedos.

Sintió que el pulgar de Naruto se movía con sutileza sobre su piel alargando el contacto más tiempo del que podría considerarse correcto entre un profesor y un alumno pero a Gaara no le importó, al contrario, le alegraba aquello ya que le daba a entender que no era el único que sentía aquella atracción entre ambos, que no era sólo su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando el rubio soltó el papel alejando su mano de la de Gaara y se dedicó a recoger el resto de papeles como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Pese a que el contacto había durado apenas unos segundos, aún podía sentir arder la piel que Naruto había tocado. Se le había hecho tan largo y tan corto al mismo tiempo... parecía que esa caricia había durado una eternidad pero a la misma vez había sido tan breve que se había quedado con ganas de más. Permaneció con la mirada perdida sobre él pensando aún en su tacto y en cómo sería que sus manos le acariciasen el cuerpo entero.

Salió de su embelesamiento cuando unos folios aparecieron en su campo visual impidiéndole seguir mirando a su atractivo profesor. Pestañeó varias veces para poder enfocar la vista en sus papeles y los cogió pudiendo volver a ver el apacible rostro de Naruto. Se sintió avergonzado por haberse puesto a fantasear justo delante de él olvidándose por completo de dónde estaba pero, el bochorno fue aún mayor cuando se percató del leve gesto de sorpresa que adquirió el rostro del adulto tras mirar hacia abajo para después sonreír con cierta picardía al notar que su miembro se había despertado.

Rápidamente, Gaara se tapó con el libro de matemáticas y se levantó con gran velocidad para volver a sentarse en su silla dejando que el pupitre ocultase de la vista de todos el problema que tenía entre las piernas. Rezaba para que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba excitado, ya era bastante vergonzoso que el objeto de su deseo le hubiese visto de esa manera como para que el resto de sus compañeros notaran lo que sentía por su profesor y se convirtiera en el hazmerreír de la clase.

Escuchó a su profesor mandar a sentarse y a guardar silencio a sus compañeros desde el frente de la clase para poder empezar la lección de ese día. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y la mantenía hundida en la mesa mientras guardaba el material de la clase anterior y sacaba el libro de inglés. Siguió la explicación de Naruto centrado en el libro frente a él incapaz de mirarle a la cara, no se le borraba de la cabeza su mirada de sorpresa y su sonrisa... entonces se percató del tipo de sonrisa que tenía el rubio al darse cuenta de que su alumno se había puesto duro por él, era una sonrisa pícara. Eso significaba que no le molestaba, más bien todo lo contrario, parecía que le gustaba y se sentía complacido.

Ese pensamiento hizo desaparecer su vergüenza y alzó el rostro para observar a Naruto, quien lanzaba un trozo de tiza a la cabeza de otro alumno tratando de despertarle. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de disgusto que había adquirido el rostro de su profesor. La forma en que fruncía una de las cejas y torcía los labios en unos pequeños pucheros le daba un toque tan infantil a sus adultas facciones que le causó ternura. Aunque ese sentimiento poco tardó en ser sustituido por la lujuria en el momento en que Gaara se fijó en la ropa que vestía el rubio.

Llevaba unos vaqueros que le resaltaban su magnífico trasero y una camisa blanca que, pese a no ceñirse a su torso, marcaban ligeramente sus pectorales. Los primeros botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver que debajo llevaba una camiseta de color blanco que evitaba que se le transparentase su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le abrigaba del frío del interior del aula. Gaara estaba empezando a volver a fantasear con su profesor en medio de la clase pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y trató de concentrarse en lo que decía para evitar volver a ponerse duro. Pero los labios de Naruto le estaban dificultando la tarea.

Le encantaba escuchar la voz de su profesor pero, en esa ocasión, no oía ni un sonido salir de su boca, parecía como si alguien hubiese bajado el volumen de todo sonido dentro del aula y sólo veía su boca moverse sin parar mientras hablaba. Es lo que ocasionaba que estuviese tan centrado en sus carnosos y apetitosos labios, tan absorto pensando en que quería probarlos, morderlos y lamerlos que todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido. Debía estar fantaseando de nuevo porque juraría que la boca de Naruto se aproximaba cada vez más y se movía de tal forma que parecía pronunciar su nombre.

\- Sabaku.

Gaara salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz del rubio llamarle. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que no había sido su imaginación y que probablemente le hubiese llamado varias veces al no recibir respuesta por su parte.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Naruto agachándose un poco para poder verle la cara y comprobar su estado – Te he llamado tres veces y no contestabas.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estaba distraído.

\- Eso había pensado al principio – le contestó con una amable sonrisa – Parecías estar en otro mundo pero prefería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

\- Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir – se disculpó arrepentido y avergonzado.

\- Eso espero o pensaré que mis clases son aburridas – bromeó sin perder su buen humor.

Gaara quiso responderle que no lo eran y que jamás lo serían pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto se alejó de él volviendo a su posición frente a los estudiantes para seguir con la clase.

\- Sabaku, ¿puedes leer el primer párrafo del texto de la página sesenta y cuatro? – le pidió Naruto.

El pelirrojo supuso que por esa razón le había estado llamando. Abrió el libro por la página que le indicó el adulto y se puso en pie para comenzar la lectura en voz alta. El adolescente pronunciaba con bastante fluidez las palabras que veía escritas en el texto dejando impresionados a sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales le miraban con admiración y otros con envidia. Siempre le había gustado ese idioma pero, desde que Naruto se convirtió en su profesor, esa asignatura se había vuelto su favorita y se esforzaba al máximo para poder impresionarle y que se fijase en él.

\- Tienes una pronunciación muy buena, si practicaras un poco más podrías hacerte pasar por nativo – le felicitó Naruto cuando terminó de leer.

Gaara se sentó de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se sentía feliz por el halago de Naruto. Tras él, otros compañeros estuvieron leyendo en voz alta. Algunos lo hicieron mal, otros regular y otros tantos, bien pero ninguno llegó a su nivel porque, pese que Naruto felicitó también a los que leyeron correctamente, también les corrigió algunos fallos que tuvieron y les dio algunos consejos para mejorar. El pelirrojo se sintió extremadamente orgulloso y satisfecho por ser el único en conseguir que su profesor le adulara.

Tras aquella pequeña práctica, Naruto continuó la clase explicando los usos de los verbos modales y sus significados. Tras hacerlo, les mandó unos ejercicios escritos para que practicaran lo explicado y vieran en qué casos debían poner unos u otros, a la vez que debían traducir las frases, así verían si tenían sentido con el verbo modal que hubiesen elegido.

Mientras sus alumnos tenían sus cabezas hundidas en los pupitres concentrados en sus deberes, Naruto se paseaba por la clase vigilando que no se distrajeran y también ayudaba a quienes tenían dudas. Cuando llegó al asiento de Gaara, se detuvo a su lado y se inclinó hacia delante quedando casi a la altura de la cabeza rojiza mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Se te da muy bien el inglés – le comentó mientras revisaba por encima su trabajo.

Gaara estaba feliz y nervioso por la cercanía de su profesor, podía notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a esa distancia. Creyó que se iba a derretir allí mismo al sentir que el dedo meñique de Naruto se colaba con sutileza por el cuello de su camisa y acariciaba la piel expuesta con delicadeza. Ese roce le estaba provocando un agradable cosquilleo.

\- Debían de ser unos pensamientos muy agradables los que tenías antes como para distraerte de esa manera – le susurró en voz muy baja y con disimulo para que solamente él pudiera escucharle – Tienes una expresión encantadora cuando estás en las nubes.

El pelirrojo sintió su corazón latir desbocado al escucharle pronunciar esas palabras con un tono de voz que a él le pareció muy sensual. Se ruborizó enseguida al darse cuenta de que el hombre de sus sueños le había coqueteado, seguramente en esos instantes su rostro estaría compitiendo con su cabello por ver cuál de los dos era más rojo. Agradeció mentalmente que sus compañeros estuvieran absortos en sus deberes como para prestarle atención a él y a su enrojecida cara.

Naruto quitó su mano del hombro del adolescente cortando el contacto entre sus pieles tras susurrarle esas palabras y se apartó enseguida con naturalidad de él como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

\- Veo que no has tenido ningún fallo hasta ahora – dijo con su habitual tono alegre de voz dejando que esta vez el resto de alumnos escuchasen su comentario – Sigue así.

En el momento en que reanudó sus pasos alejándose del pelirrojo, el timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase.

\- Bien, terminad los deberes en casa y en la próxima clase, los corregiremos – les mandó Naruto – Ya podéis disfrutar de vuestros almuerzos.

El adulto fue hasta el perchero donde había dejado su chaqueta y se la puso. Después, se acercó al pequeño atril que había frente a la pizarra y comenzó a recoger su material didáctico. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, sintió una presencia a su lado y se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Vio aquellos ojos turquesa mirarle con intensidad mientras sujetaba con fuerza una carpeta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Sabaku?

\- Uzumaki-sensei, quería disculparme por no haber prestado atención al principio de su lección y... me gustaría preguntarle si podría volver a explicármela.

Tras el momento que acababan de compartir unos minutos antes, Gaara estaba convencido de que no era el único que sentía esa atracción, estaba seguro que no era sólo su imaginación, así que había pensado en esa excusa para poder estar a solas con su profesor y realizar el primer movimiento para poder llevar a la realidad sus más tórridas fantasías con el rubio.

\- Ahora todos nos merecemos un descanso y recargar energías comiendo algo, así que mejor en otro momento – le contestó con amabilidad.

\- De acuerdo – le dijo Gaara desanimado por no haber podido lograr su objetivo.

Naruto no pudo resistirse ante esos ojos tan tristes y acabó cediendo a su pedido.

\- Cuando terminen las clases, si no tienes que volver de inmediato a casa, pásate por la sala de profesores, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer antes de irme a casa así que puedo sacar un hueco para explicarte lo que no hayas escuchado.

Sus palabras animaron al adolescente y rápidamente se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Nos vemos luego – se despidió de su alumno y antes de cruzar la puerta, se giró hacia él – Disfruta del almuerzo.

Tras decir esas palabras, se marchó hacia la sala de profesores dejando a un pelirrojo de hormonas revolucionadas muy feliz. Al llegar a su destino, Naruto se dirigió hacia su lugar en la amplia mesa que compartía con otros tres profesores y se dejó caer sobre su silla cerrando sus ojos cansado.

\- ¿Una mañana dura? - le preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años con un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca sentado a su lado.

\- No tienes ni idea, Asuma – le respondió reconociendo su voz.

\- Eres de los profesores más jóvenes que tiene este centro, no puede ser que con sólo tres horas de trabajo ya estés más agotado que el resto – se burló.

\- No es el trabajo en sí lo que me...

Naruto había abierto los ojos y mientras hablaba, fue girando su cabeza para mirar a su compañero de trabajo, pero se detuvo al ver el cigarrillo apoyado en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso en la boca? Sabes que está prohibido fumar dentro de las instalaciones del centro – le regañó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y por eso no está encendido – le contestó sonriendo el adulto con barba – Necesito tenerlo aunque sea de esta forma para que no me dé el mono.

\- No me digas que has dado clase con el cigarro en la boca – le dijo el rubio mirándolo perplejo y por la carcajada que soltó supo que llevaba razón – Vaya ejemplo les das a los estudiantes.

En ese momento, pasó una profesora de pelo largo negro y ondulado cerca de ellos y Asuma se levantó de su sitio casi de un salto.

\- Nos vemos luego, Naruto, voy a comprar algo de comer – se despidió para salir de allí.

El rubio lo miró incrédulo y no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisilla traviesa. Sabía perfectamente que era una excusa para ir tras Kurenai y pasar más tiempo con ella. Todo el profesorado e incluso muchos alumnos sabían que Asuma iba tras Kurenai y a ella no parecía desagradarle que el hombre tratase de conquistarla.

Tras ver a su compañero alcanzar a la mujer, Naruto sacó su bento y se dispuso a comer pero se quedó con la mirada perdida pensando en su alumno pelirrojo. Sonrió al pensar en lo fácil que era leer a ese chico, había visto a través de esa excusa que le había puesto y sabía que solamente quería pasar más tiempo con él y, si era posible, a solas. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de si había hecho bien al citarle al finalizar el horario lectivo. Al principio, había tratado de escaparse pero, al ver esa mirada de cachorro abandonado, no había podido resistirse y había acabado cediendo... al menos había elegido la sala de profesores donde no estarían solos.

No era ciego ni tonto, había notado los ojos de ese chico recorriéndole el cuerpo de pies a cabeza con deseo y pasión, sus miradas embelesadas o cómo le cambiaba la expresión cuando él estaba cerca. Se había dado cuenta de que normalmente era un chico serio que no reflejaba sus emociones en el rostro pero hacía una excepción con él. Le había visto mostrar vergüenza, timidez, felicidad con esas pequeñas sonrisas que se le dibujaban, lujuria... Joder, si hasta le había visto excitarse por él, la dureza que tenía en su pantalón al comienzo de la clase era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Le agradaba saber que levantaba pasiones entre sus alumnos ya que muchas chicas le coqueteaban. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules heredados de sus abuelos norteamericanos no eran muy habituales entre los japoneses y por eso llamaba tanto la atención. Pero notaba la diferencia entre los flirteos de esas alumnas y la actitud de Gaara. Ellas lo hacían por diversión y por la emoción de tratar de ligar con un profesor joven, en cambio, el pelirrojo parecía más intenso y serio sobre las emociones que Naruto despertaba en él. No podía negar que se sentía halagado por los sentimientos que Gaara parecía tener por él y eso no hubiese sido un problema si solamente se quedase ahí pero... no sólo le halagaba, realmente le gustaba saber que excitaba a ese chico.

Desde el primer día que le impartió clase, sus ojos se posaron en los turquesas del adolescente pelirrojo perdiéndose en ellos, casi como un flechazo. Se fijó en su dulce rostro y en sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo como su cabello y se preguntó si ese tono sería natural o usaría tinte porque esos rasgos no eran muy comunes. En aquel momento, pensó que quizás tendría ascendencia extranjera como él y sonrió al suponer que tenían algo en común. Jamás le había pasado algo parecido a aquello, nunca había sentido tanta atracción hacia otra persona con sólo cruzar miradas. Pero ese sentimiento de euforia por haber encontrado a alguien capaz de despertar esas emociones en él se esfumó al segundo siguiente al darse cuenta de que no podría dar rienda suelta a esa atracción y tendría que contenerse. Gaara era menor de edad y su alumno, no podía demostrarle lo que le provocaba aunque... a veces no podía evitar flirtear un poco con él, le encantaba ver todas las expresiones que su rostro adquiría cuando lo hacía.

Naruto se mesó el cabello frustrado, sabía que estaba mal y que debía controlarse más en presencia de su alumno. Debía ser más profesional y mantener una relación estrictamente académica con el chico aunque le costase mucho hacerlo, estaban en riesgo su carrera y libertad, por eso decidió que desde ese momento le trataría como a cualquier otro estudiante. Tras ese pensamiento, se dispuso al fin a llenar su estómago con la comida que se había llevado de casa.

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas para Gaara, quien estaba deseando que llegara el momento de volver a ver a Naruto y por ello no paraba de revisar una y otra vez la hora en su teléfono. Faltaba menos de un minuto para que terminara la última clase, el minuto más largo de su vida. Su pierna no paraba de moverse inquieta, era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan ansioso por que finalizaran las clases pero había que tener en cuenta que iba a ser la primera vez que iba a ver a su profesor favorito tras el horario lectivo.

El pelirrojo miró molesto su teléfono cuando la hora mostrada en pantalla cambió y el timbre sonó pero la profesora que estaba impartiendo la lección en ese momento seguía hablando. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla enfadado por no dar finalizado el día y, como si le hubiese leído la mente, les dio permiso para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Con una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que poseía, Gaara recogió todo el material escolar guardándolos en su mochila y salió a paso rápido del aula.

A los pocos minutos, llegó a la sala de profesores. Tocó a la puerta y la abrió asomando su cabeza buscando a Naruto con la mirada, pero no vio su dorado cabello por ningún rincón.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – oyó que le preguntaban a su espalda.

Gaara se sobresaltó al oír esa voz y se volteó para ver a quién pertenecía. Vio a un joven más o menos de la edad de Naruto, de pelo corto y negro con una sonrisa nada natural en la boca. No sabía quién era, no le había visto antes pero no se trataba de un alumno, eso seguro.

\- Estaba buscando a Uzumaki-sensei – explicó el pelirrojo echándose a un lado poniendo distancia con aquella persona.

El adulto se asomó por la puerta y miró hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Asuma en ese momento y después se volteó hacia Gaara sin borrar su extraña sonrisa.

\- Parece que Naruto-kun aún no está aquí – le informó escrutándole con la mirada – pero puedo ayudarte yo en su lugar.

A Gaara no le gustó la forma en que lo miró ni la manera en que le ofreció su ayuda, su tono de voz no había cambiado en absoluto pero había algo inquietante en esa persona.

\- Sai, ¿no ves que le estás asustando? Vas a conseguir que se traumatice con esa sonrisa tan rara que tienes – habló Asuma al girarse para ver qué ocurría en la puerta.

Éste se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a ellos acudiendo al rescate del estudiante.

\- No entiendo cómo elegiste ser profesor con la nula habilidad social que posees – le dijo a Sai cuando estuvo a su lado – ¿Para qué buscas a Naruto? – se dirigió a Gaara esta vez.

\- Me ha citado aquí tras finalizar la jornada para explicarme unas dudas que tengo sobre el temario que está impartiendo en clase – le explicó.

\- Ah, vale. No hace mucho que ha terminado la última clase así que seguramente estará de camino. Puedes esperarle dentro.

Asuma apartó a Sai para que Gaara pudiera pasar tranquilamente y le acompañó hasta la mesa donde segundos antes había estado él trabajando. Sai les siguió de cerca sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión facial.

\- Éste es el lugar de trabajo de Naruto, puedes esperarle ahí – Asuma le señaló el asiento vacío a su derecha mientras volvía a sentarse para continuar con el papeleo que había dejado a medias.

El pelirrojo miró con especial entusiasmo la parte de aquella mesa que correspondía al profesor de inglés. Nunca antes había estado allí y estaba emocionado por descubrir nuevos aspectos del objeto de sus fantasías. La organización del escritorio reflejaba algunos detalles de su personalidad y de sus gustos. No estaba pulcramente ordenado pero tampoco era un completo caos, había un desorden justo que plasmaba la vitalidad que el rubio poseía. Varias libretas y libros con notas pegadas en sus páginas cubrían gran parte de la superficie y Gaara lo interpretó como que Naruto se preparaba a conciencia las lecciones que después iba a enseñar a sus alumnos, lo cual indicaba que esa profesión realmente le gustaba y se esforzaba al máximo en todo lo que hacía.

\- No creo que tarde mucho en venir pero si estás cansado, puedes sentarte en su silla – interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos Asuma proponiéndole aquello al verle de pie junto al lateral de la mesa.

\- Con permiso – dijo el adolescente antes de tomar asiento.

En el momento en que se sentó en la silla de Naruto, una sensación de radiante felicidad se apoderó de él. Dudaba que alguien hubiese tenido la suerte de sentarse en el mismo asiento que usaba su profesor cuando no impartía clases, de observar el entorno desde la perspectiva del adulto cuando charlaba con el resto de profesores o de poder embriagarse de la agradable fragancia de Naruto impregnado en ese reducido espacio. Se sentía afortunado de tener tal privilegio.

Gaara continuó revisando el escritorio con la mirada y sonrió cuando sus ojos se toparon con un lapicero en forma de rana sonriente. No sabía que le gustara ese animal ni que tuviera ese lado tan infantil pero le agradó descubrirlo. Se sobresaltó cuando al alzar la mirada se topó con el rostro de Sai observándole fijamente con esa sonrisa escalofriante en sus labios logrando que la suya desapareciera.

Se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de esa persona y se preguntó qué hacía justamente ahí. Ya sabía que se trataba de un profesor por el comentario de Asuma y porque parecía conocer a éste y a Naruto, pero no entendía por qué estaba sentado justo en la mesa que estaba frente a él.

\- Soy Sai, el profesor de artes plásticas – se presentó el moreno – ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En qué curso estás? ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes? ¿Te gusta el dibujo?

\- Sai, déjale en paz. No puedes atosigar a una persona de esa manera nada más presentarte – acudió en ayuda de Gaara tras el bombardeo de preguntas al que fue sometido en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – le cuestionó cambiando su expresión por primera vez en todos esos minutos a una de confusión.

\- Porque le incomodas.

\- No lo entiendo.

Asuma se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano y resopló.

\- Mañana te lo explicaré aunque me costará hacer que lo entiendas. Ahora me voy a casa a descansar. Si te molesta demasiado, puedes pedir ayuda a alguno de los profesores presentes – le dijo a Gaara antes de levantarse y despedirse.

El pelirrojo vio marcharse con desasosiego a la única persona que le había salvado del extraño adulto sentado frente a él. Caviló la posibilidad de levantarse y esperar a Naruto en el pasillo pero quería seguir más tiempo disfrutando del privilegio de estar en la mesa del rubio, aunque lo gozaría mucho más si no estuviera Sai cerca.

\- ¿Te gustan los chicos o las chicas? ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Has dado ya tu primer beso? ¿Eres virgen? – Sai volvió a asediarle a preguntas sonriendo otra vez.

Gaara se quedó atónito. ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran ésas? ¿Cómo un adulto, siendo profesor ni más ni menos, era tan inconsciente de soltar todo eso? ¿Es que no conocía los límites? ¿Por qué le cuestionaba con tantos interés temas tan personales? Aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso y por eso, pese a adorar a su profesor de inglés y desear seguir sentado en su silla, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

\- Sabaku – escuchó que alguien decía con sorpresa.

\- Uzumaki-sensei – pronunció su nombre aliviado.

Naruto se aproximó hasta el estudiante al ver a Sai sentado en su puesto de trabajo, comprendiendo el motivo por el que el chico se había aliviado al verle. Seguro que su compañero le había estado atosigando con preguntas o comentarios raros. El moreno podía llegar a incomodar bastante si no le conocías.

\- ¿Estás bien, Gaara? - le preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí, estoy bien. _''Ahora que estás aquí''_ – añadió mentalmente muy feliz dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Gaara sentía que estaba en el paraíso, era la primera vez que Naruto le llamaba por su nombre, que le escuchaba pronunciarlo con esa voz tan sexy y varonil que lo volvía loco. Todo el malestar que había sentido por culpa de Sai se había evaporado gracias a su rubia adoración.

\- ¿Le has dicho algo que haya podido incomodarle, Sai? - se dirigió al moreno de tez blanca.

\- No, sólo hemos mantenido una pequeña conversación junto a Asuma-san – le respondió.

El profesor de inglés le miró desconfiado, no creía que Sai no hubiese soltado algún comentario de los suyos pero si había estado Asuma presente, éste seguramente le habría controlado y avisado cuando se estuviese pasando de la raya, así que decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez.

\- Veo que te has dado prisa, has llegado antes que yo – le comentó divertido Naruto a Gaara.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó avergonzado, sus ganas por verle y tenerle sólo para él aunque fuera por poco tiempo habían sido tan grandes que no había pensado en que podría parecer raro que llegase antes que su profesor.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó cohibido.

\- Oh, no, no hace falta que te disculpes, no tiene nada de malo tener tanta hambre de conocimiento, más bien todo lo contrario, es estupendo saber que hay chicos como tú a los que les gusta aprender cosas nuevas cada día y quieren mejorar – dijo el rubio con una amable sonrisa.

Al darse cuenta de que había hecho sentir mal al adolescente con su comentario, tuvo que disimular ya que ésa no había sido su intención, aunque sabía perfectamente que su alumno tenía hambre pero no de conocimiento precisamente, sino de él. Gaara se sintió aliviado al ver que no se había molestado por aparecer antes que él en la sala de profesores y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Si quieres aprender cosas nuevas, yo puedo enseñarte muchas que ni siquiera habrías imaginado que se pudieran hacer – se metió Sai en la conversación.

Naruto y Gaara voltearon sus rostros perplejos hacia él, ambos habían captado la clara indirecta del moreno. El rubio no podía creerse que Sai se insinuase de manera tan descarada a un alumno y más delante del resto del profesorado, podía buscarse un serio problema, ni siquiera podría refugiarse en su particular carácter en ese caso, pero por suerte parecía que nadie más le había escuchado. Pese al atrevimiento de Sai, ambos reaccionaron de la misma manera y prefirieron ignorarle aunque por distintas razones.

\- Bien, ¿qué tal si dejo esto y nos ponemos a resolver tus dudas? - le preguntó Naruto a Gaara mostrando el libro que llevaba en la mano.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras el profesor se sentaba en su silla dejando el libro encima de la mesa.

\- Acerca un poco la silla de Asuma y siéntate en ella, así estarás más cómodo mientras te explico lo que no entiendes – le comentó el rubio.

Gaara estuvo encantado con la idea por lo que hizo caso a Naruto y acercó la silla de Asuma todo lo que pudo. Su profesor abrió el libro y le preguntó qué era lo que no entendía y Gaara le indicó diferentes temas que había pensado de antemano para que no sospechara que todo era una treta para poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Poco a poco, mientras Naruto le explicaba al pelirrojo las dudas que éste tenía, la sala de profesores fue vaciándose hasta que solamente quedaron ellos dos... y Sai, para desgracia de Gaara. El adolescente estaba deseando que el otro profesor se marchara a casa de una vez para poder estar a solas con el rubio, pero parecía que Sai no estaba muy dispuesto. Toda aquella pequeña sesión de estudio había estado bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, quien observaba fijamente a Gaara con un brillo especial que inquietaba al estudiante.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba bastante molesto aunque no lo demostrase y siguiese sonriendo como si nada. No le gustaba el interés que veía en los ojos negros de Sai ni cómo seguía cada uno de los movimientos del pelirrojo fijándose en su cuerpo con cierto deseo.

De repente, el móvil de Sai sonó con fuerza retumbando en la casi vacía sala y éste no tuvo más remedio que contestar. Pese a estar alumno y profesor centrados en el ejercicio que éste le había mandado a Gaara, no pudieron evitar escuchar la escueta conversación entre el moreno y quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono. A los pocos minutos, Sai colgó y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias.

\- Me tengo que ir pero espero volver a verte mañana y seguir charlando contigo, Gaara-chan – le dijo Sai con su expresión habitual.

La familiaridad con la que le había llamado sorprendió tanto al pelirrojo como al rubio. A ninguno de los dos les gustó las confianzas que se estaba tomando pero ninguno dijo nada, Gaara porque no quería contradecir a un profesor y Naruto porque no quería que Sai notara los celos que comenzaba a sentir.

\- Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun, Gaara-chan – se despidió antes de marcharse dejándolos por fin solos.

La alegría invadió al adolescente enseguida, por fin tenía a Naruto para él solo como había deseado. Su corazón latía desbocado debido a los nervios que le invadieron, ahora era mucho más consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo del adulto junto al suyo, notando que apenas un centímetro separaba su brazo del de Naruto. Si lo movía un poco más, ambos entrarían en contacto. Aquel pensamiento se asentó en la cabeza de Gaara instándolo a acercarse con disimulo y, cuando sus brazos se rozaron, sintió una increíble descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

Miró al rubio para comprobar si él también lo había sentido, pero cuando alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Naruto, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de los carnosos labios. De nuevo, los miraba embelesado deseando probarlos. Los veía moverse pero era incapaz de escuchar lo que decía debido a los intensos latidos de su corazón, el cual parecía haberse trasladado a sus oídos por la fuerza con la que lo escuchaba. No pudo reprimirse más, la atracción que sentía era tan fuerte que acabó perdiendo el control.

Gaara se levantó levemente para unir su boca con la de su profesor y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió como si miles de mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago. Un agradable calorcillo apareció en su vientre y viajó hasta una zona más baja mientras movía con inexperiencia sus labios sobre los de Naruto. Por fin estaba besándole y se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. Lo mejor era que parecía que había tenido razón y no era el único que notaba esa fuerte atracción porque Naruto no parecía rechazarle.

Pero lo que no sabía el adolescente era que el profesor de inglés estaba demasiado impactado como para siquiera reaccionar, por lo que mucho menos podía apartarle. Naruto no se había esperado que su alumno se lanzase pese a saber desde el principio lo que sentía Gaara por él. Cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa, cogió al chico de los hombros y lo alejó rompiendo el beso pese a las terribles ganas que tenía por profundizarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó serio.

\- Besarte – contestó inquieto. Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba y pensó que quizás había metido la pata al precipitarse – Sé que tú también has notado la fuerte atracción que existe entre nosotros y que no soy el único que ansiaba que esto ocurriera. Me gustas y sé que yo te gusto.

Naruto soltó los hombros del pelirrojo dejando escapar un suspiro. Era cierto lo que decía pero no podía afirmárselo, le alentaría a pensar que podría haber algo entre ellos y eso era imposible. Eran estudiante y profesor, menor de edad y adulto. El tipo de relación que Gaara deseaba estaba totalmente prohibido entre ellos, por lo que era mejor que destrozara sus esperanzas antes de que todo fuera a peor.

\- Me siento halagado pero te has confundido, no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí. Eres un chico atractivo y estoy seguro de que cuando crezcas serás todo un hombre muy deseado, pero solamente te veo como mi alumno – le mintió – Me disculpo si mi comportamiento hacia a ti te ha llevado a una conclusión errónea, no era mi intención darte a entender que sentía algo más allá de orgullo y respeto por el mejor alumno que he tenido.

Gaara sintió como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo cuando escuchó cómo Naruto le rechazaba y le abría los ojos ante una cruda realidad. ¿Su deseo por él había sido tan fuerte que se había obsesionado y le había hecho ver cosas que no eran? Eso parecía así que agachó la cara evitando mirar a su profesor, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y sólo quería que en ese instante la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara. Había hecho el completo ridículo.

\- Lo siento mucho – murmuró a la vez que se levantaba recogiendo sus pertenencias sin mirar al rubio y se marchaba de allí a gran velocidad.

Naruto se sintió como el peor de los miserables. Él le había estado alentando con su comportamiento, le había animado a que su deseo por él aumentara y cuando el pelirrojo se atrevía a dar el primer paso, le hacía creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa entrelazando las manos como si estuviera rezando y dejó descansar su frente sobre ellas. Se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento, si hubiera un espejo delante de él, seguro que podría ver su propio reflejo mirándole con desaprobación y decepción. Aunque no hubiese sido su intención porque él también se sentía atraído por Gaara, había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Se recriminó no haberse comportado como el adulto que técnicamente era y haber dado pie a toda esa situación, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo real que se estaba convirtiendo ese flirteo y las terribles consecuencias que conllevaban, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Se sentía fatal, pero se reprendió por sentirse así porque seguramente Gaara debía sentirse muchísimo peor que él en ese instante.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto llegó inquieto al aula de Gaara, le tocaba impartir clase ahí y no sabía qué cara poner ante él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, lo mejor era tratar de comportarse con naturalidad y profesionalidad, fingiría restarle importancia a lo ocurrido el día anterior para no hacer sentir peor al adolescente. El rubio cruzó la puerta fingiendo una gran sonrisa como las que normalmente mostraba y en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron al pelirrojo sentado en primera fila con la cabeza agachada, ni siquiera la levantó cuando se puso de pie junto al resto de sus compañeros para saludarle, notando también que ni había abierto la boca para desearle los buenos días como los demás.

Durante la clase, estuvo observando a Gaara y notó que en ningún momento sus miradas se cruzaron. El pelirrojo se mantuvo toda la hora con la cabeza pegada al pupitre, ni siquiera le miró cuando le felicitó por su buen trabajo. Le dolía y preocupaba verle tan decaído, sin sonreír y sin apenas dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando terminó la clase, Naruto fue a acercarse a él pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su mesa, el pelirrojo se levantó con rapidez y se marchó por la puerta que había al fondo del aula. Estaba claro que le había hecho mucho daño y no quería verle. Salió de allí pero no para ir tras su alumno, no podía, tenía otra clase y debía marcharse ya para no llegar tarde. Ya intentaría hablar con Gaara en otro momento. Pero ese momento no llegó.

En las siguientes semanas, Gaara hizo todo lo posible para no cruzarse con Naruto, le rehuía cada vez que se lo encontraba por los pasillos, solamente le veía en clase y porque no tenía más remedio. Pero ni siquiera le miraba a la cara, solía mantener su rostro pegado al libro de texto, además, cuando Naruto le mandaba leer, lo hacía con la voz apagada.

Sabía que todo lo había causado él y que debería estar aliviado al ver que el adolescente se había rendido pero no lo estaba. Nunca había pensado que podría llegar a sentir esa desazón y angustia por no ver la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba ni el brillo en sus hermosos ojos. Estaba desesperado por tenerle tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, y lo peor era que creía que la atención de Gaara se había desviado hacia Sai.

Más de una vez había visto a su compañero de trabajo dejar lo que estaba haciendo e ir hacia el pelirrojo cuando lo veía pasar por algún pasillo o buscarle a propósito para hablar con él. Al principio, Gaara le esquivaba o se excusaba con que tenía clase para deshacerse de él, pero después comenzó a quedarse a contestarle sus preguntas hasta que terminaron manteniendo charlas amenas. Naruto notó que el pelirrojo estaba cada vez más relajado junto al profesor de arte, incluso parecía que le agradaba. Lo que le hizo sospechar aún más a Naruto fue cuando durante un receso, ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol del patio conversando y Gaara curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Aquello le devastó porque a la única persona a la que le había regalado una sonrisa hasta ese momento había sido a él. Le dolía pensar que su alumno se había olvidado tan rápidamente de él aunque también le enfadaba, por no hablar de los celos que le invadían cada vez que los veía juntos y que cada día iban en aumento.

Estaba pensando precisamente en él cuando le vio junto a Sai al girar una esquina pero rápidamente se escondió tras ella para poder espiarles, pero lo que escuchó no le gustó nada.

\- Tener orgasmos es uno de mis dos pasatiempos favoritos – escuchó decir a Sai dejándolo con la boca abierta de la impresión. No podía creerse que hablara tan despreocupadamente de ese tema con un alumno y en el propio centro – Seguro que tú también disfrutas teniéndolos cuando te masturbas.

Se asomó para ver si Gaara le pedía que dejase el tema o se marchaba enfadado pero no fue así, sino que permaneció tranquilo escuchando al moreno.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito? - le preguntó Sai pero no esperó a que Gaara respondiera – Es provocar orgasmos a otros. ¿Te gustaría que te los provocara a ti? Te aseguro que serán mejores que los que consigues con tu mano – le dijo con su típica expresión.

Los celos casi empujan a Naruto a cometer una locura. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y dejarle claro al pervertido que tenía como compañero que no le iba a poner la mano encima a Gaara, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

\- Quizás ése podría ser mi regalo de cumpleaños – le contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquello dejó impactado al rubio, quien se marchó allí a paso lento incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque si se hubiese quedado unos segundos más, se habría enterado de que el chico no lo decía en serio.

\- Eso era sarcasmo, ¿no? Creo que ya empiezo a diferenciarlo – le dijo Sai.

\- Sí, lo era, ya te dije que me gusta alguien... aunque no sea correspondido – murmuró dolido.

Días atrás, Gaara había decidido parar los pies al profesor de arte tras tantas proposiciones subidas de tono de su parte así que le confesó que le gustaba alguien más aunque esa persona no sintiera lo mismo, pero pese a que Sai aceptó su rechazo, le dijo que seguiría intentándolo. El pelirrojo se sorprendió por tal declaración pero decidió que a partir de ese momento no se tomaría en serio sus comentarios fuera de lugar, ya se había dado cuenta de que Sai decía las cosas de forma directa y sin tapujos pero no lo hacía con maldad, solamente era su peculiar personalidad y no había forma de cambiarla, por lo que se había acabado acostumbrando y ya no le inquietaba o molestaba. En cierta manera le resultaba reconfortante porque con él no tendría malos entendidos como le había pasado con Naruto.

Tras recuperarse de la conmoción que había sufrido con la respuesta de Gaara, Naruto tomó una decisión con gran determinación: no iba a dejar que Sai le robara al pelirrojo. Aunque el adolescente parecía tener cierto interés por el moreno, sabía que aún sentía algo por él, el que aún fuera incapaz de mirarle a la cara se lo dejaba claro. Le daría el regalo de cumpleaños que tanto deseaba como prueba de que sentía lo mismo por él, de paso le daría una lección sobre lo que era tener un buen orgasmo y le enseñaría que solamente podía tener ojos para un único profesor y ése era él.

Tras mucho pensar, dio con el plan perfecto para lograr su objetivo y lo mejor era que no le quedaba mucho para llevarlo a cabo porque en unos días sería el cumpleaños de Gaara. Entusiasmado, se puso enseguida manos a la obra.

Una semana después, Naruto llegó a clase más feliz de lo normal y les dijo a sus alumnos que ese día tenía preparado algo especial. Les pidió que le siguieran hasta la sala de audiovisuales porque ese día verían una película en versión original con subtítulos en inglés recibiendo como respuesta los gritos de entusiasmo por parte de los estudiantes. El profesor sonrió porque su plan comenzaba con buen pie.

Nada más llegar, Naruto les indicó que se sentaran por las primeras filas de asientos para poder ver mejor la pantalla. Los estudiantes le hicieron caso y fueron sentándose, pero Gaara no pudo hacerlo porque una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

\- Sabaku, ¿te importaría ayudarme a repartir estos auriculares para todos? - le preguntó Naruto señalándole una caja llena de auriculares inalámbricos sobre una mesa.

\- Claro – respondió en voz baja sin mirarle.

\- Ponéoslos todos, así podréis escuchar bien la película sin molestar a las clases que hay cerca – les explicó.

El rubio había conseguido convencer al director para que los comprara, al menos una parte de ellos. Los que faltaban, los tuvo que comprar Naruto con su propio dinero pero no le importó porque era necesario para llevar a cabo su plan.

El pelirrojo comenzó a repartirlos mientras su profesor se dedicaba a elegir el idioma y los subtítulos de la película que había elegido y la dejaba lista para darle a reproducir. Cuando a Gaara le faltaban un par de auriculares por dar, Naruto apagó las luces dejando la sala a oscuras o casi, porque la gran pantalla de televisión iluminaba ligeramente el lugar, y le dio al botón de reproducir del mando a distancia tras comprobar que todos los alumnos excepto el pelirrojo estaban sentados con los auriculares puestos.

Gaara se dirigió a la tercera fila para tomar asiento pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto le cogió de la mano.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo – le susurró al oído con voz seductora.

Se lo llevó hacia unas filas más atrás donde la luminosidad de la televisión no llegaba. El adulto pretendía refugiarse en la oscuridad para poder darle su regalo al chico como precaución en caso de que alguno de los otros alumnos se distrajera y mirara hacia atrás, pero estaba convencido de que no pasaría ya que había elegido una película de gran éxito entre los adolescentes.

Por su parte, Gaara estaba nervioso, el tacto de la mano del rubio alrededor de la suya y su cálido aliento contra su oreja provocaron que su ritmo cardíaco aumentase de manera desmesurada. Naruto aún le excitaba demasiado, no había podido olvidarle ni una pizca en esas últimas semanas y aquellas acciones le habían vuelto loco. Su mente comenzó a volar libre hacia sus más ardientes fantasías al notar el deseo en los ojos del rubio pero se regañó enseguida porque seguramente se lo habría imaginado otra vez. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando Naruto tomó asiento y le hizo sentarse entre el hueco que quedaba entre sus piernas abiertas, ese gesto le desconcertó aún más.

\- Póntelos pero no te tapes los oídos, de esa manera podrás escucharme pero no llamaremos la atención – le susurró a la vez que agarraba los cascos que llevaba Gaara en la mano y se los pasaba.

Gaara obedeció sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar con claridad. Sintió cómo Naruto le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y pegaba el torso a su espalda mientras le besaba la nuca. Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal en cuanto los cálidos labios del mayor entraron en contacto con su piel a la vez que su temperatura corporal aumentaba rápidamente.

No podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería moverse o decir nada por temor a darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en medio de la clase y aquello se trataba de otra de sus fantasías que parecían tan reales. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar, quería seguir sintiendo su piel arder por donde la lengua del rubio se paseaba.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te esté gustando tu regalo de cumpleaños – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

La cara del adolescente compitió con su propio pelo por ver cuál de los dos estaba más rojo.

\- ¿Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños? - le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, mis ojos no se han podido apartar de ti desde que llegué a este centro. Nada más verte, sentí una increíble fuerza que me atraía hacia ti - le confesó mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico acariciándole el vientre.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Estoy soñando?

\- No, no lo estás.

\- Entonces, lo que me dijiste en la sala de profesores...

\- No era cierto, lo siento – le aclaró Naruto – No sabes lo loco que me vuelves ni tienes idea de lo mucho que me he tenido que controlar para no besarte y hacerte mío en cualquier parte, pero no estaba bien así que traté de alejarte de mí... tenía miedo a lo que nos pudiera pasar. No es correcto que un profesor y un alumno se involucren en una relación de este tipo, además eras menor de edad.

\- ¿Y por qué has cambiado... - soltó un jadeo cuando los traviesos dedos del rubio le pellizcaron los pezones - … de idea?

\- Celos – le contestó rotundo y Gaara no entendió a qué se refería hasta que siguió hablando – no soportaba ver que estabas centrando tu atención en Sai, no quería que te gustara. He decidido darte el regalo de cumpleaños que querías y así dejarte claro que sólo puedes tener ojos para mí.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al comprender que Naruto había escuchado sus conversaciones con Sai y las había malinterpretado pero se alegraba porque ahora sabía la verdad sobre los sentimientos de su profesor y estaba disfrutando de sus caricias y esperaba disfrutar de algo más que eso.

\- Nunca los he tenido para nadie más – otro jadeo se le escapó pese a sus esfuerzos – Eres el único que consigue ponerme así – le dijo cogiendo una de las manos del rubio y llevándosela a su dura entrepierna.

Naruto apretó el miembro del pelirrojo con deseo contenido por encima del pantalón y pegó su entrepierna al trasero de Gaara para que notara que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

\- Tú también eres el único que me excita de esta manera.

Giró el rostro del chico para unir sus bocas en un beso que no se parecía en nada al que le robó Gaara semanas atrás, éste era demandante, fogoso e intenso. Coló su lengua en el interior buscando la de su alumno para poder degustarla con pasión. Deseó continuar pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de los presentes les viera, así que rompió el beso con pesar.

\- Tu regalo no ha terminado todavía, ¿quieres que te dé el resto? - le preguntó con voz sugerente desabrochando el botón del pantalón de Gaara y éste le susurró que sí – Bien, pero para que nadie nos estropee la sorpresa, tendrás que mantener la mirada al frente y fingir que estás viendo la película como el resto.

Al ver que el chico asentía y le obedecía, siguió con su plan. Le elevó un poco el trasero para poder bajarle lo justo el pantalón junto a su ropa interior mientras Gaara apoyaba sus brazos en el asiento de delante para aguantar aquella postura y escondió parte de su rostro en ellos como si estuviese interesado en lo que pasaba en la película, aunque en realidad fuera para poder ahogar los gemidos que se le escaparan.

Naruto se desabrochó su propio pantalón, sacó su palpitante miembro y se colocó un preservativo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Luego, hizo lo mismo con el de Gaara.

\- Así será más limpio – le dijo cuando terminó de ponérselo.

Gaara tembló cuando la amplia mano de Naruto se cernió sobre su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. No pudo evitar pensar que aquello era mucho mejor que sus fantasías, era mucho más placentero. Naruto aprovechó que el chico estaba centrado en aquellas placenteras sensaciones para lubricar sus dedos lamiéndolos, aunque le hubiese encantado que Gaara lo hubiese hecho por él, pero se animó pensando que ya tendrían más ocasiones para disfrutar de maneras diferentes.

Sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensarse cuando introdujo el primer dedo en su entrada, por lo que aceleró el movimiento de su otra mano para relajarle mientras le susurraba que la incomodidad pasaría pronto, pero era necesario para prepararle bien y que no le doliera tanto cuando metiera su miembro. Continuó con su labor de dilatarle suficiente hasta que consideró que ya estaba listo, sacando los tres dedos que había usado para hacerlo.

\- Iré lo más despacio que pueda, no quiero hacerte daño. ¿Estás preparado?

\- Sí... hazlo – le dijo entre pequeños gemidos que intentaba ahogar.

Naruto sostuvo su miembro y fue bajando el trasero de Gaara hasta que la punta estuvo dentro del interior del chico. Aguantó con gran esfuerzo para que su alumno se acostumbrara a aquella invasión, pero no esperó que el chico fue bajando poco a poco él solo hasta que su miembro estuvo metido por completo, lo cual provocó que Naruto soltara un ronco jadeo. Gaara se excitó aún más al escucharle y se llevó una mano hasta la que el adulto había dejado paralizada sobre su entrepierna debido a la sorpresa, instándole a que siguiera masturbándole.

El profesor reanudó el movimiento de su mano mientras la otra sujetaba la cadera del pelirrojo cuando empezó a embestirle de manera lenta. Hundió su rostro en el pálido cuello del chico dejándose envolver por el erótico sonido que hacía su miembro al entrar y salir de aquella ardiente y profunda cavidad. Comenzó a penetrarle cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad al notar que el interior de Gaara parecía succionarle como pidiendo más, reclamándole por más placer.

El adolescente tuvo que morderse el brazo cuando sintió un latigazo de placer en su trasero tan intenso que hasta consiguió que su entrepierna se pusiera más erecta. Sabía que estaba cerca del límite, que acabaría llegando al clímax en unas cuantas embestidas más, y no se equivocó. Llenó el preservativo que llevaba puesto con su semen tras sentir a Naruto hundirse en él un par de veces más, pero no fue el único que llegó al orgasmo. El adulto expulsó todo su blanco y espeso líquido dentro de Gaara, aunque no llegó a mancharle gracias al condón que se había colocado.

Tras terminar, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo tratando de recuperar el aliento tras esa intensa actividad y notó por los movimientos que hacía el cuerpo de su alumno, que él también intentaba acompasar de nuevo su respiración. Cuando se recuperaron un poco, Naruto sacó su miembro del interior de Gaara quitándose el preservativo y haciéndole un nudo para después envolverlo en un pañuelo que tiraría más tarde. Luego, repitió la operación con el de Gaara y cogió varios pañuelos para limpiarse a sí mismo y al pelirrojo. Al acabar, se abrochó el pantalón y le colocó la ropa al chico para después dejar que se sentara con cuidado entre sus piernas.

Mientras descansaba apoyado sobre la espalda de Naruto, el pelirrojo pensó que debía darle la razón a Sai, que otra persona te provoque orgasmos es mucho mejor que hacerlo uno mismo, más si esa persona es la que te gusta y encima le añades el morbo de hacerlo con gente que en cualquier momento te puede pillar.

\- ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños? - le preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

\- Sí, ha sido el mejor que he recibido jamás. Gracias – le dijo volteando un poco el rostro para regalarle una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Le había encantado que su primera vez fuese con él, había disfrutado mucho.

\- Te regalaré más momentos como éste cuando quieras pero tendremos que mantener en secreto nuestra relación, aunque ya tengas dieciocho años, sigo siendo tu profesor y tú mi alumno, por lo que tendremos que fingir y ocultarnos hasta que te gradúes.

\- No me importa hacerlo mientras estemos juntos, aunque voy a desear que acabe pronto el curso para poder estar libremente a tu lado sin que nadie nos lo impida.

\- Yo también.

Naruto miró al frente cerciorándose que el resto de alumnos seguía concentrado en la película y le robó un rápido beso al pelirrojo. Después se sentaron en asientos contiguos fingiendo que habían estado viendo la película todo el rato pero sus manos entrelazadas desvelaban que una nueva relación acababa de nacer.

 **FIN**


End file.
